Hurt
by Ciella Anna
Summary: Karena dengan menjual tubuhku, aku bisa tahu bahwa aku berharga - Do Kyungsoo Kaisoo. Kyungsoo with other. GS. Rate M (maybe). Angst gagal. Alur cepat. DLDR. Review (?)
1. chapter 1

**Title : Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chayeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (GS), and other (akan bertambah sesuai alur).**

 **Rate : M (?)**

Happy Reading

...

"Aahh, Yeol-ah.. A-aku, akan . ."

"Tahan Kyung, kita keluar bersama."

Suara desahan panas dan bunyi tubuh yang saling menyatu terdengar dari kamar sebuah hotel ternama di Korea. Ruangan yang semula dingin, menjadi terasa sangat panas dan sarat akan bau percintaan yang khas.

"Keluar sekarang Kyung. Ngghh. . . " Tubuh atletis seorang pria nampak sedang menanamkan miliknya lebih dalam ke tubuh wanita yang tengah berada di bawahnya. Terdengar geraman pelan akibat pelepasan kenikmatan yang baru saja dicapai.

Lelaki bertubuh atletis, bergeser dari atas tubuh wanita yang saat ini keadaannya sama berantakkan dengan lelaki tersebut. Rambut coklatnya berantakkan, wajahnya terlihat sayu, masih jelas terihat bekas saliva di bibir dan sekitar pipinya akibat pergumulan panas tersebut.

Tarikan napas terengah berasal dari ke dua insan yang saat ini tengah menetralkan detak jantung masing-masing. Bukan karena mereka saling mencintai, namun karena mereka telah melakukan aktivitas penuh nafsu selama tiga jam.

"Aku akan mentransfer sesuai apa yang kaukan hari ini untukku." Lelaki bertubuh atletis menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap pada wanita yang kini juga memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki tersebut. Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Lelaki tersebut terkekeh meilhat wanita tersebut yang mungkin sedang malu.

"Tidak Yeol. Aku memang berniat membantumu. Aku tidak sedang menjual tubuhku." Chanyeol, lelaki bertubuh atletis memutar bola matanya malas. Jemarinya terulur menyeka keringat di wajah wanita tersebut, juga menyampirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau mau berhenti?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada serius. "Aku bisa menjadi suami untukmu jika kau mau. Soal cinta, kita bisa pikirkan nanti. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau bergonta-ganti lelaki, yah meskipun hanya pada lingkar pertemanan kita. Tapi tetap saja. Aku yakin, mereka juga tidak keberatan kalau aku menikahimu." Mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan wanita tersebut, Chanyeol masih menatap lurus ke dalam mata wanita di hadapannya.

"Tidak Yeol. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, aku akan berhenti jika aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Dan seseorang itu bukan dirimu. Kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari diriku." Wanita itu mengulurkan tanganya mengusap keringat di pelipis Chanyeol. Padahal menurut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, wanita yang kini berbaring di sisinya adalah perempuan baik yang telah jatuh ke dalam sisi kelam kehidupan. Wanita itu, pernah merasakan pahit yang berasal dari seseorang di masa lalu, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pilihan hidup yang salah. Chanyeol akui dirinya pun adalah bagian gelap kehidupan itu sendiri, namun jauh di dalam hati terdalamnya, ia ingin melihat dan membahagiakan wanita ini setulus yang ia bisa. Chanyeol menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti adik kandungnya meskipun seharusnya seorang kakak tidaklah pantas untuk menggauli adiknya sendiri. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan lelaki yang mematahkan sayap suci Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan seluruh tubuh dan dirinya. Chanyeol tahu dirinya tidak mengenal Kyungsoo sedari awal, karena ia mengenal Kyungsoo dimulai pada saat Kyungsoo mulai berjalan dalam kegelapan. Kyungsoo itu wanita luar biasa menurut Chanyeol, ia di buang, di injak-injak harga dirinya, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa bangkit dengan sisa-sisa hati juga harga diri yang berantakkan pecah. Kyungsoo wanita karir yang sukses, ia mempunyai bisnis di bidang Food and Fashion, memiliki Restoran yang tersebar dengan beberapa cabang. Ia juga mempunyai toko fashion yang ia kelola bersama beberapa sahabat karibnya. Tapi, Kyungsoo memanglah wanita karir dengan catatan bersih, tapi di luar itu semua, langkah kakinya masih menapak di jalan yang gelap dan kotor. Karena Kyungsoo, menjual tubuhnya dengan harga tinggi, kepada beberapa orang yang akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya. Termasuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan beberapa kawan pernah bertanya pada Kyungsoo, mengapa ia menjual tubuhnya padahal tanpa menjual diri pun Kyungsoo memiliki banyak harta, namun jawaban Kyungsoo tidak lagi membuat merka mampu bertanya kembali - _'karena dari pada di injak-injak, lebih baik tubuhku ku jual saja. Setidaknya, itu membuat aku terlihat berharga' -_ Chanyeol tau itu salah, tapi luka di hati Kyungsoo ia tidak yakin kapan akan menyebar hingga membuat Kyungsoo mati. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap, Kyungsoo akan berhenti, atau seseorang menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo... " Kyungsoo, tersenyum hangat saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya. "Sampai kapan? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Katakan padaku siapa si brengsek yang merubahmu menjadi seperti ini? Aku akan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Chanyeol mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menyeka keringatnya. Ia mengecup pelan tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat wanita itu terkikik.

"Jangan bercanda Yeol."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyung. Ku rasa, mereka juga tidak keberatan untuk membantuku membunuh si brengsek itu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Jauh di dalam hatinya, wanita itu berterima kasih karena memiliki sahabat seperti Chanyeol dan beberapa orang lainnya. Meskipun, Kyungsoo melakukan cara yang kotor untuk bisa mengenal mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berakhir di penjara,"

"Kita bisa membeli hukum, asal kau tau." Kyungsoo mendengus sedang Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

Bunyi telpon masuk menggema dalam kamar hotel, Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo sontak mengecek ponsel mereka masing-masing yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa. Kau dimana? Kau bisa menemuiku dulu di hotel. Nomor kamarku 246."

"Emm. Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti.

Chanyeol menutup panggilan dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. "Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol mulai memunguti pakaian mereka berdua yang tergelatak naas di lantai kamar hotel.

"Adik sepupuku. Dia baru tiba dari Jepang. Aku lupa harus menjemputnya. Makanya ku suruh saja dia kemari. Tak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab 'ya' pelan.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri lebih dulu. Atau kau ingin mandi bersama?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo, yang lantas di balas Kyungsoo dengan lemparan bantal. Chanyeol tertawa keras kemudian membawa tubuh telanjangnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan 10 menit kemudian ia selesai dan langsung bertukar dengan Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan tubuh.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang terlihat masih berantakkan, bahkan bantal yang ia gunakan untuk melempari Chanyeol pun masih tergelatak tidak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi, ia kemudian mulai menaburkan sedikit bedak di wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Tak lupa juga ia membubuhi lipbalm pada bibir berbentuk hatinya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol telah rapi dengan celana hitam dan kemeja biru yang melekat pas di tubuh tegapnya, Kyungsoo baru akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menarik resleting dressnya namun didahului oleh bunyi bel yang beraasl dari pintu. Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari pintu, langsung saja membuka pintu hotel dan menyambut girang adik sepupunya yang telah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Yow bro. Lama tidak bertemu." Kedua lelaki dewasa tersebut terlihat saling berpelukan, tak lupa salam tinju khas lelaki.

"Yeol, bisa bantu aku di sini." suara perempuan yang berasal dari sisi kanan kamar menyita perhatian dua lelaki tersebut.

"Masuklah dulu," Chanyeol menyuruh adik sepupunya itu untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol mengahampiri, memungut kembali bantal yang tergelatak di lantai. Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo membelakanginya, terlihat kesulitan menutup restleting dressnya. Punggung mulus Kyungsoo masih bisa terlihat oleh Chanyeol bahkan oleh lelaki lain yang kini juga berada tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Bunyi restleting yang ditarik menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam kamar hotel. Setelah yakin dress Kyungsoo menutup sempurna, ia kembali menaruh atensi pada adik sepupunya yang terlihat penasaran dengan wanita yang menjadi teman Chanyeol malam ini.

"Ah Kyung, kenalkan adik sepupuku - " Kyungsoo berbalik menatap lelaki tampan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo nyaris limbung begitu matanya menatap siapa lelaki tersebut.

\- _Jongin_

"- Kim Jongin. Jongin, kenalkan temanku. Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memperkenalkan kedua orang tersebut dengan riang, ia bahkan tidak menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang mendadak berkeringat banyak dan terlihat sangat pucat.

.

Kyungsoo ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan kekuatan penuh kalau bisa. Dia kira, lelaki ini tidak akan pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya, garis hidupnya tidak akan pernah lagi bersinggungan dengan garis hidup milik lelaki ini. Kyungsoo kira, kakinya akan tegar berdiri jika lelaki ini ada di hadapannya, namun kenyataannya ialah ia bahkan harus memegang erat lengan Chanyeol agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau oke?" Chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengeratkan pegangan pada lengannya. "Kau pucat Kyung." Chanyeol baru sadar jika Kyungsoo terlihat pucat dan berkeringat.

"Aku oke." Kyungsoo menemukan suaranya bergetar, ia menelan ludah gugup, tenggororkkanny terasa mencekik. Kyungsoo mengira waktu telah menyembuhkan lukanya, namun ia salah. Kehadrian lelaki yang ternyata adalah sepupu Chanyeol itu, seperti menusuk pisau di dada kirinya. Ngilu. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak marah, tapi ia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap langsung ke dalam mata lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jonginah, aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo setelahnya aku akan mengantarmu. Tak masalah?" Jongin, lelaki yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung di hadapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jongin terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan wanita itu dengan cara seperti ini. Jongin ingin mengumpat kasar entah pada siapa, Dia ingin marah, tapi saat ia tidak sengaja menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak tahu luka siapa yang paling berdarah.

"Jonginah?" Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. Chanyeol heran mengapa sepupunya itu tidak menjawab perkataannya. Jongin nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya, tapi sorot matanya terlihat kosong.

"Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan atensi Jongin, Chanyeol harus buru-buru mengantarkan Kyungsoo karena keadaan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi buruk. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pucat, tangannya juga mendadak dingin. Dalam hati Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena temah meminta Kyungsoo melayaninya selama tiga jam penuh.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya menangkap raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat khawatir, dan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat pucat. Jongin ingin menyentuh wajah itu, namun urung karena sedari awal mereka memilih tidak saling mengetahui.

"Kita akan mengantar Kyungsoo lebih dulu, setelahnya aku akan mengantarkanmu." Jongin mengangguk dan Chanyeol memapah tubuh Kyungsoo melewatinya, menuju pintu keluar. Jongin berjalan pelan mengikuti dari belakang. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo selama tujuh tahun ini. Mengapa Kyungsoo menghilang setelah apa yang dilaukan Jogin untuknya, juga apa hubungan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol. Dan kalau indera penciumannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, tadi pada saat ia memasuki kamar hotel, Jongin bisa mencium bau sex yang menguar di dalam kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol menduduki Kyungsoo di kursi belakang, memasangkan sabuk pengaman kemudian memacu mobilnya keluar dari area parkir hotel. Jongin yang duduk di samping Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo dari kaca spion mobil, sekali pandangan mereka bertemu tapi Kyungsoo langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Kau mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?" Suara Chanyeol menjadi pemecah hening di antara mereka. Kyungsoo menggeleng menatap Chanyeol melalui spion, ia memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Chanyeol. Dan Jongin yang melihat interaksi keduanya pun hanya bisa mengepalkan telapak tanganya.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Harusnya kau bilang padaku jika kau sakit. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku punya dokter di apartmentku Yeol. Jangan khawatir dan berhentilah menyesal. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai." Chanyeol mengangguk dan Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Ia benar-benar perlu menutup matanya, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat sosok lelaki yang duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghilang dari dunia di mana lelaki itu berada.

.

TBC?

.

Author Note :

Ehe ehe. Aku kembali bersama FF baru. Sejujurnya ini mendadak, aku lagi di perpustakaan, baca buku, dan ngantuk. Aku coba buka Ff dan keterusan nulis.

Aku juga lagi rindu banget sama KaiSoo yang angst, dan jadilah ff ini. Ini Chap awal sih, dan aku gak tau kapan bisa lanjutin. Ini ide yg gak matang, tapi aku orangnya suka ngapload duluan walaupun ujung-unungnya menyesal. wkwk. dan bisa saja FF ini aku hapus tiba tiba. Tapi sengaja ku post mau liat ada yg baca atau enggak. hahahaha.

maafkan aku yg suka post ff baru tapi yg sebelumnya belum selesai. :D

Udah gitu aja sih. ff ini pun banyak yg genrenya kek ini. hahaha.

baii baii..

Anna *


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Hurt

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chayeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (GS), and other (akan bertambah sesuai alur).

Rate : M (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Bagaimana cara terbaik melupakan? Bagaimana cara tercepat menyembuhkan? Mengandalkan waktu, mungkin bukanlah sebuah cara, sebab Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya seperti sedang mengelupasi sendiri bekas lukanya yang belum mengering.

Waktu akan menyembuhkan, dan Kyungsoo ingin mengutuk siapapun yang berkata seperti itu. Waktu akan menyembuhkan, mungkin, ya mungkin Kyungsoo sudah baik-baik saja, ia bisa bernapas secara baik, makannya baik, otaknya bisa berpikir jernih, namun, ketika waktu membawa Jongin kembali di hadapannya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali tenggelam ke dalam puasaran badai, Kyungsoo ingin mati saja, meskipun kenyataannya ia telah mati sejak tujuh tahun lalu, sejak lelaki bernama Kim Jongin ini menginjak hancur harga dirinya dengan cara yang Kyungsoo tidak sanggup uuntuk mengingatnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya mual, aroma Kim Jongin sialan yang rupanya masih sama persis seperti tujuh tahun lalu mengendap di penciumannya.

Kim Jongin.

Lelaki yang duduk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol, yang Kyungsoo tahu diam-diam meliriknya, yang entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa tatapan Jongin seperti ingin menariknya dan kemudian menyesatkannya. Jongin, seperti tengah membangun sesuatu seperti pertahanan diri saat Kyungsoo tak sengaja memandang matanya, Jongin seperti memendam amarah yang entah apa, namun Kyungsoo tidak menemukan rasa penyesalan di mata Jongin dan itu membuatnya terluka. Lagi, dan lagi. Kyungsoo semakin menyadari, betapa ia sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki harga di mata Kim Jongin.

"Kau ingin ku antar ke dalam?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendegat suara Chanyeol. Rupanya, mereka telah berada di area parkir apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Melepas sabuk, Kyungsoo keluar mobil di sertai Chanyeol dan Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas, bertanya dalam hati megapa Jongin ikut keluar mobil.

Kyungsoo baru menggerakkan kakinya selangkah, namun langkahnya sedikit goyah hingga menyebabkan ia sedikit terjungkal ke depan, untung saja Chanyeol sigap menahan lengannya.

"Kau yakin tak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir, ia jarang melihat Kyungsoo sakit. Sedang Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke manapun, asal bukan pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dari lengannya, ia baru akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk tak perlu khawatir, namun suara yang berasal dari arah punggungnya membuat Kyungsoo lega.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" Gadis cantik muncul dari balik punggung Kyungsoo, ia menatap Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Jongin secara bergantian, namun kemudian matanya membulat begitu sadar siapa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada perempuan cantik tadi, hatinya sedikit berdebar sesaat melihat mata sipit gadis itu.

"Dia Baekhyun, teman sekamarku, Yeol." Mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, gadis cantik yang bernama Baekhyun tersebut malah beranjak menuju Jongin, ia menatap lekat mata Jongin dengan penuh kebencian. Jongin baru saja ingin bertanya ada apa, namun pipinya terasa sangat panas akibat telapak tangan Baekhyun yang mengayun keras menamparnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, begitu pula Chanyeol. Kyungsoo lupa, bahwa Baekhyun mengenal siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongin itu.

"Yak. Mengapa kau menamparku?" Bentak Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menamparnya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku bahkan ingin membunuhmu." Balas Baekhyun dengan amarah. Kyungsoo yang melihat itupun langsung berlari ke arah di mana Bakehyun dan Jongin terlibat perang dingin dengan pandangan mereka. Sedang Chanyeol masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan temanku. Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan ke arah Jongin dan Baekhyun sontak menghadapkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada bajingan seperti dia, bodoh!!!!" Kyungsoo mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun, membungkuk sopan ke arah Jongin ia menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku akan menelponmu, Yeol." Teriak Kyungsoo sesat sebelum ia memasuki lobi apartemennya.

"Aku? Bajingan?" Chanyeol menengok ke arah Jongin yang masih dalam ketidakpercayaanya dengan kalimat Baekhyun. Mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu, Chanyeol dan Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki mobil dan menuju kediaman mereka.

.

"Baek, demi tuhan. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin adalah sepupu Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menatap yakin Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada, ya Baekhyun sangat menginterogasi Kyungsoo. Karena sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terluka lagi.

Mendengus malas, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya menghadap Kyungsoo, "Ingin memelukku?" Dan Kyungsoo langsung saja menghambur dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun, tanpa diminta pun adalah tempat teraman untuk Kyungsoo membuka seluruh jati dirinya, rahasianya, "Menangislah, Kyung." Dan air mata Kyungsoo menyerap ke serat pakaian Baekhyun, sedang perasaan sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan, terserap hingga dada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terluka, dan Baekpun juga, karena dalam setiap hari Baekhyun ia berdoa untuk Kyungsoo selalu bahagia, terlepas dari semua rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo balut dengan senyum pura-pura.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenal wanita itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka telah berada di rumah Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk mantap sembari mengelus bekas tamparan Baekhyun di pipinya.

"Aku bahkan baru melihat wanita ganas sepertinya." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada sinis Jongin. Mengernyitkan alis, Jongin menatao curiga ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kau tertawa."

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa, menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua rumahnya.

"Yak, jangan meninggalkanku."

"Aku harus menelpon Kyungsoo." Dan Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan Jongin yang menggeram marah menatap punggung Chanyeol.

Jongin membenci Kyungsoo, tapi tidak di sangkalnya pun jauh di dalam hatinya ada yang menyeruak ingin keluar, yaitu perasaan kasih juga rindu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam selama ini. Jongin membenci Kyungsoo namun tak bisa di tepisnya memori tentang Kyungsoo terputar seperti sebuah film di bisokop dengan durasi yang tak kenal habis. Kyungsoo adalah bagian paling indah dan menyedihkan dalam hidupnya, dan ia bahkan ingin mengulanginya jika ia bisa. Jongin membenci Kyungsoo, tapi selama tujuh tahun tanpa Kyungsoo, ia tahu cinta yang ia miliki entah bagaimana hanya terikat pada Kyungsoo seorang. Jongin menbenci Kyungsoo karena dari sekian banyak waktu dan manusia, mengapa pertemuan kembali mereka adalah waktu paling tidak tepat dalam hidupnya. Jongin membenci Kyungsoo karena meninggalkannya dengan luka. Jongin membenci Kyungsoo karena Ia mencintai Kyungsoo lebih banyak.

"Yak!!!!"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di hadapannya sambil berteriak.

"Apaan sih, hyung." Jongin berkata kesal, sungguh ia sangat kesal kepada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memiliki rahasia bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kamarmu sudah siap. Oh iya, ayahmu menelponku, katanya kau harus siap jadi bawahanku. He he he." Chanyeol berlalu sambil terkekeh melihat Jongin yang entah kenala terlihat sangat kesal padanya. Cks, adik sepupunya itu sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu saja emosional.

.

TBC.

.

Author Note:

Hai hai hai. Anna's here. He he. Maafkan aku yang lama sekali apdetnya. Enggak tau mau bilang apa lagi, karena alesan lama apdet dikarekana tidak punya alasan. hahaha.

Yaudah deh, nih dah ku lanjut. maafkan jika tak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. Silahkan reviw untuk kritik dan saran. maafkan typo dimana mana.

salam sayang,

Anna.

mwah.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Hurt

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chayeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (GS), and other (akan bertambah sesuai alur).

Rate : M (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

Suara hingar bingar dan dentuman musik dj menjadi latar dari tempat di mana Kyungsoo menghabiskan malamnya. Victory Bar. Kyungsoo duduk di meja counter, menatap kosong deretan minuman yang tertata rapi di back bar. Sudah sejam ia duduk di sini, sesekali matanya memerhatikan para bartender yang sedang bekerja meracik minuman keras yang tamu inginkan. Tapi, untuk Kyungsoo sendiri, ia sama sekali belum memesan apapun. Karena daripada mabuk, Kyungsoo hanya butuh keramaian untuk menghilangkan segala ingatan tentang lelaki yang beberapa hari yang lalu ditemuinya, dan Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati entah pada siapa karena sosok Kim Jongin menjelma apa saja di hadapannya. Seperti saat ini, ia seperti melihat Kim Jongin dari arah pintu masuk menatap tajam ke arahanya.

"Shit!!!!" Kyungsoo benar-benar mengumpat dengan keras. Salah satu bartender dibuat kaget olehnya, tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan. Sialan. Kim Jongin, pria itu bagaimana bisa selalu berotasi di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo rasa ia mulai mabuk. Mabuk aroma tubuh Kim Jongin yang entah mengapa secara permanen mengendap di indera penciumannya.

Kyungsoo megalihkan kembali pandangannya dari Jongin, ia menatap apa saja asal bukan mata itu. Mata yang entah mengapa menyimpan luka, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, tanpa adanya rasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Kyungsoo menggelap, seseorang menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Dari wangi parfumnya, Kyungsoo bisa menebak siapa gerangan orang tersebut.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, oppa." Kyungsoo melepas telapak tangan lelaki tersebut, mendengus malas mendengar kekehan lelaki tersebut.

"Kau ada masalah." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Kyungsoo memutar matanya ketika lelaki tersebut duduk dengan senyum miring di sampingnya. Beberapa bartender menyapa sopan pria tersebut, karena memang, pria tersebut adalah pemilik Victory Bar, bar yang Kyungsoo datangi malam ini.

"Masih terlalu sore, dan kau sudah berada di tempat ini. Kali ini siapa yang mematahkan hatimu?" Lelaki di sampingnya menyalakan rokok batangan, mengisap sesaat namun terbatuk-batuk kemudian.

"Kau bukan perokok namun memiliki se-pack rokok di sakumu." Kyungsoo mengambil rokok di jemari pria tersebut, menghisap sekilas kemudian mematikan apinya di asbak yang terdapat di counter bar. Lelaki di hadapannya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Pertahanan diri yang begitu buruk." Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah pria itu sedang pria tersebut masih menampilkan senyum mengejeknya.

"Pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku. Hus. Hus." Kyungsoo mendorong bahu pria itu namun tak tergeser sedikitpun. Mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, si pria di hadapan jadi bingung, Kyungsoo ini wanita dewasa atau anak sekolah menengah.

"Yifan hyung." Kyungoo tersentak kala suara berat seorang pria menyapa telinganya, ingin sekali berbalik namun suara pria tersebut membekukan gerakannya. Suara pria itu meredam segala hingar bingar di sekitar Kyungsoo, kembali membuat Kyungsoo tersesat di kubangan masa lalu.

"Oh Jongin. Kau datang." Lelaki yang di panggil Yifan berdiri menyambut Jongin, saling berpelukan sesaat sebagai salam penyapa setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat?" Jongin bertanya sembari memerhatikan keseluruhan bar, poin utamanya adalah ia memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong ke arah sepatunya.

"Ku kira, sebentar lagi mereka tiba," Yifan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat diam, "Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku pikir, proyek besar menungguku. Nyatanya, aku di suruh layaknya anak magang." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Yifan dengan sangat kesal karena memang ia merasa kesal. Yifan sendiri hanya tertawa terbahak mendengan penuturan Jongin. Menurut Yifan, Jongin tidak banyak berubah, masih kekanakkan dan sedikit egois.

"Kau harus merangkak dari bawah. Ini bukan Jepang, bro!" Jongin mendengus mendengar perkataan Yifan, sedang matanya sesekali mencuri lirik ke wanita di sampingnya.

"Appa saja yang keterlaluan padaku."

"Kau masih akan tetap menjadi Boss jika saja menyetujui pernikahan yang ayahmu inginkan."

Jongin mengabaikan Yifan dan beralih melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, namun gerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri membuat ia harus mundur sedikit kebelakang.

"Oppa, aku pulang." Kyungsoo mengambil pouchnya di counter bar, berjalan sedikit kaku ketika ia melewati Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!!" Teriak Yifan saat Kyungsoo berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ia harus berteriak karena suara musik DJ masih saja menggema di seluruh dinding bar.

Kyungsoo berbalik, menatap malas ke arah Yifan, ia sedikit terkesiap saat matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah Jongin, tatapan Jongin entah mengapa sarat akan kemarahan.

"Apa?" Mengabaikan tatapan Jongin, Kyungsoo menanti jawaban Yifan dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Aku belum menciummu!!!!" Teriakan Yifan menggema di telinga Kyungsoo. Dan demi seluruh koleksi eyeliner milik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ingin sekali memotong junior Yifan dan menjadikannya santapan makhluk luar angkasa.

"Fuck you, Wu Yifan!!!!! " Kyungsoo berbalik, mengabaikan Yifan yang terbahak dan Jongin yang mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya penuh amarah.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar bar dengan sumpah serapah di mulutnya. Ia menggerutu kesal dengn mulut kotor Yifan. Yifan adalah salah satu kelaki di lingkar pertemanan kotor yang termasuk Chanyeol di dalamnya. Yifan juga adalah awal mulanya ia memilih jalan paling kotor di dunia miliknya. Meskipun begitu, Yifan adalah sosok penyelamat bagi Kyungsoo, ia menjadikan Kyungsoo adik kecil yang harus ia jaga dan sayangi. Kyungsoo pernah memilih mati sebagai pilihan hidup satu-satunya, namun Baekhyun dan Yifan lah yang mengubah pilihan itu untuknya. Kyungsoo bersyukur akan hal itu, meskipun kini ia merasa kematian kembali datang dalam sosok seorang pria-

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja."

-dan pria itu kini berada di balik punggungnya.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya memasuki mobil. Ia berbalik, menatap santai ke arah Kim Jongin. Ia tak mengira Jongin akan menyusulnya seperti ini. Dan ini adalah pertemuan ke dua mereka dengan memilih untuk saling mengenal.

"Apa ada alasan untuk aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Balas Kyungsoo. Jongin mengeryit, kalimat Kyungsoo entah mengapa berkebalikan dengan raut wajahnya. Jongin sedikit linglung saat mendapati mata Kyungsoo sarat akan kepedihan. Tapi, kenapa? Batinnya.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Ada getar lain dalam hatinya saat menyebut nama itu, seakan rasa rindunya semakin bertambah keluar berkali-kali lipat, namun ia tepis karena baginya Kyungsoo sangat tidak lagi pantas mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo pun sama, ia merasa seperti akan pusing dengan panggilan Jongin untuknya, Ia merasa terluka karena Jongin terlihat baik-baik saja namun Kyungsoo sangat menderita di dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo adalah wanita, tapi entah mengapa di hadapan Jongin ia menjadi lemah dan ia benci itu.

"Aku tak mengira kita bertemu lagi, dan aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa kau kenal baik dengan teman-temanku." Kyungsoo menemukan nada sarkastik di dalam kalimat Jongin.

"Aku rasa tidak ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan anda Tuan Kim. Dan menurutku, dengan siapa saya berteman, itu bukan urusan anda. Permisi." Kyungsoo berbalik, hendak membuka pintu mobil namun Jongin menarik kasar lengannya hingga ia kembali menghadap Jongin. Kyungsoo hendak memaki marah pada Jongin namun saat matanya menatap langsung ke mata pria itu, nyali Kyungsoo seakan hilang, ia terdiam. Mengapa Jongin terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau tidur dengan Chanyeol." Jongin menekan kata tidur dan suaranya menusuk dingin ke dalam hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa terluka karena baginya itu bukan hal yang bisa Jongin campuri.

"Lepaskan aku, Tuan Kim!!! Anda tidak berhak melakukan ini pada saya." Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangan Jongin namun Jongin mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya. Ia menatap Jongin tajam sedang Jongin memamerkan senyum mengejeknya. Dalam satu tarikan keras, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke pelukannya, Kyungsoo kaget dan meberontak mencoba lepas dari Jongin namun Jongin menahan punggung Kyungsoo, bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo, berbisik,

"Aku tak mengira kau masih wanita murahan, Kyungsoo."

Jongin melepas kasar pelukannya, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terdorong ke belakang menabrak mobilnya. Dari pada mengaduh kesakitan, Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap ke arah Jongin, kalimat Jongin barusan menjelma sesuatu yang tajam, yang bisa menyayat bekas lukanya kembali. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, tapi tidak ingin di depan pria brengsek itu. Ia ingin menampar mulut kotor Jongin, tapi tenanganya terserap habis entah kemana.

Jongin sendiri masih menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo, ia tidak merasa telah berlaku kasar pada Kyungsoo karena baginya Kyungsoo bahkan harus mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari itu. Namun, melihat mata Kyungsoo yang hendak menangis, jongin langsung saja terkesiap.

 _"Mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menderita? Kenapa aku merasa terluka?" batin Jongin._

"Jongin, Kyungsoo," Jongin kaget dengan sapaan orang di balik punggungnya, dan alangkah kagetnya ia di sana sudah ada Chanyeol, Yifan, dan Jongdae.

"Kyungsoo, aku kira kau pulang." Yifan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian, ia juga merasa heran dengan Jongin yang ternyata bersama Kyungsoo, karena di dalam bar tadi, ia tidak menemukan interaksi keduanya.

"Mengapa kalian berdua di sini?" Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, pasalnya mereka terlihat akrab tapi juga tidak.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Jongdae. Jongdae merupakan lelaki yang juga termasuk ke dalam lingkar pertemanan kotor Kyungsoo, Jongdae juga adalah teman dari Jongin.

"Mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?." Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan Yifan dan Jongdae, ia mengernyit heran saat melihat wajah Jongin yang tegang dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kacau.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya karena tak menemukan jawaban dari kedua. Ia melangkah mendekat menuju Kyungsoo. Ketiga lelaki lainnya yang ada di situ hanya memerhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kyungie?" Chanyeol memanggil lembut Kyungsoo, ia mengagkat wajah Kyungsoo dan terkejut saat menemukan ada genangan air di mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, air mata pertamanya jatuh mengenai tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan tergesa membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menyapu pelan punggung Kyungsoo, ia tahu jika Kyungsoo menangis, Kyungsoo bisa saja melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu. Chanyeol melirik tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jongin?" Suara Jongdae membuat Jongin kaget dan merinding. Itu sangat tajam dan menusuk. Jongin sendiri heran dengan perubahan ekspresi ketiga hyungnya itu.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Jawab Jongin sekenanya. Ia masih bingung dengan perilaku ketiga orang tersebut. Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat peduli dengan Kyungsoo? Apalagi Chanyeol, Jongin tak mengira Chanyeol akan terlihat sangat marah. Jika saja Chanyeol tahu apa siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan memeluk lembut Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Itu Yifan, dan tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jongdae, Yifan pun terlihat sangat marah.

"Ti-tidak oppa. Jongin tidak salah. Aku hanya terkejut." Jongin baru sadar jika Kyungsoo menangis. Tapi kenapa?

"Ada apa Kyung? Mengapa menangis, hmm??" Chanyeol mengusap airmata Kyungsoo lembut,Yifan dan Jongdae pun terlihat menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri bingung harus berbohong seperti apa. Ia melihat sekilas ke arah Jongin.

"Dia kembali, Yeol." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat Chanyeol, bersembunyi.

"Brengsek!!!! Lantas di mana dia sekarang??" Yifan sontak saja marah dan memerhatikan sekitar. Yifan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik pelan Kyungsoo dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Di mana lelaki brengsek itu sekarang Kyung??" Yifan bertanya lembut, namun matanya sarat akan kemarahan. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dia pergi begitu saja, Oppa."

"Brengsek!!!!" Yifan kembali memaki membuat Jongin kebingungan. Sebenarnya siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo? Siapa yang kembali? mengapa mereka sangat marah saat Kyungsoo menyebut kata 'dia' dan yang paling penting, siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Kyungsoo? Sedari tadi hanya mereka berdua disini. Atau. itu hanya akal-akalan Kyungsoo saja?

"Katakan siapa namanya, Kyung. Aku bisa menemukannya untukmu dan membunuhnya sekarang juga." Jongdae semakin geram saat Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Selalu saja begitu, Kyungsoo seperti melindungi pria brengsek itu dari mereka. Kalau saja Jongdae tahu siapa pria brengsek itu, ia tidak akan segan-segan membuat pria itu menderita.

"Chanyeollie, bisa antar aku pulang?" Chanyeol mengangguk tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuka pintu mobil Kyungsoo, menuntunnya masuk.

"Ku rasa, pesta penyambutan Jongin harus batal." Chanyeol menatap ke tiga orang pria di sana secara bergantian. Mereka mengangguk setuju, meski Jongin sedikit bingung.

"Pastikan dia hidup, Yeol." Yifan berkata di angguki Jongdae.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat sayatan luka di pergelangan tangannya lagi." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Akan ku pastikan itu hyung. Aku pergi." Chanyeol berputar memasuk kursi kemudi. Ia melihat ke samping, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan damainya.

"Apa kau melihat lelaki yang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah?" Yifan bertanya sembari berjalan kembali memasuki bar. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam bar saja.

Jongin menggeleng karena memang ia tidak melihat siapapun yang bertemu Kyungsoo kecuali dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?"

"Karena aku ingin membunuhnya." Jongdae menyahut, langkah kakinya mendahului Jongin dan Yifan. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu sofa di ikuti Yifan dan Jongin

"Semoga Chanyeol bisa mengatasinya kali ini." Yifan mengamini kalimat Jongdae sedang Jongin hanya terpekur memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jongin mengingat kembali perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo di hall parkir. Kyungsoo terlihat kacau sesaat setelah Jongin membisikkan kalimat jahat itu pada Kyungsoo. Jika memang 'dia' yang di maksud adalah Jongin, mengapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya saja? Sebenarnya, apa yang tidak diketahuinya? Batin Jongin frustasi.

.

Chanyeol menggedong Kyungsoo yang tertidur di perjalanan, langkahnya pelan menuju lantai apartmen Kyungsoo. Begitu sampai, menencet bel, sesaat kemudia, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang dikenal Chanyeol dengan nama Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah berteman lama, namun ia tidak mengetahui jika Kyungsoo berteman dengan wanita ini.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi??" Baekhyun panik saat melihat Kyungsoo dalam gendongan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Akan ku ceritakan setelah menidurkannya. Boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun memasang wajah besalah karena saking paniknya ia lupa menyuruh Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol menaruh hati-hati Kyungsoo di ranjang, Baekhyun langsung saja membuka sepatu Kyungoo dan mengenakan selimut untuknya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan di angguki oleh lelaki itu. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun setelah ia mengusap dahi Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya begitu ia mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Begitu aku tiba di sana, Kyungsoo sudah begitu." Jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Di sana? Di mana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Victory Bar."

"Oh, tempat Yifan Oppa?"

"Kau kenal Yifan hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya kaget, ia tak mengira Baekhyun dan Yifn saling mengenal.

"Ya dan abaikan. Kyungsoo tak memberitahuku ia akan pergi ke Victory. Apa kalian janjian?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengira akan bertemu dengannya di Victory. Saat aku tiba, Kyungsoo sudah terlihat kacau. Aku bertanya pada sepupuku karena ia juga berada di sana, tapi sepupu-

"Sepupumu?" Baekhyun merasa ia menemukan akar masalahnya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan merasa aneh dengan reaksi Baekhyun. "Sepupumu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Kau ingat, lelaki yang kau tampar tanpa ala-"

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat marahp. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun terkuhat sangat membenci Jongin. Apa Baekhyun dan Jongin slaing mengenal? Tapi, kata Jongin ia tak mengenal siapa itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali memerhatiakn Baekhyun, wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Lalu. apa yang di katakan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan?" Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Kyungsoo hanya bilang, mmm, kau tahu lelaki yang di benci Kyungsok itu-" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti siapa yang di maksud Chanyeol bahkan ia lebih tahu siapa sebenarnya lelaki tersebut, "-lelaki itu menemuinya. Aku bertanya di mana lelaki itu, tapi aju juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat melindunginya." Baekhyun mendengus, Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk menyakiti orang lain.

"Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa bersalah. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Kau mengusirku?" Baekhyun mengernyit, ia menatap Chanyeol lama, dan baru sadar lelaki itu terlihat, yah, tampan. Baekhyun harus memberi penghargaan pada Kyungsoo karena terlibat pertemanan dengan sekumpulan pria tampan dan kaya raya. Baekhyun mengenal beberapa tapi bsru mengenal lelaki bernama Parn Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun tidak salah ingat.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu. Tapi aku harus mengurus Kyungsoo. Aku berterima kasih karena sudah mengantar Kyungsoo, dan karena ku rasa kau tidak lagi berkepentingan, sebaiknya kau kembali." Baekhyun berdiri di ikut Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku harus memastikan kalau-"

"Kalau dia hidup. Aku akan pastikan itu. Kau lihat, Yifan oppa sudah mengabariku." Baekhyun menunjukan pesan masuk di ponselnya yang memang berasal dari Yifan.

Chanyeol merasa berat meninggalkan apartmen Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Selain karena ia khawatir pada keadaan Kyungsoo, ia juga tidak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah Baekhyun, mendengar suara merdunya, menatap bibir tipisnya yang bergerak lucu saat marah. Chanyeol menyadari, ia menemukan seseorang yang telah ia cari.

"Baekhyun-ssi," Chanyeol berbalik mengahadap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia menarik gagang pintu. Baekhyun menunggu apa yang Ingin Chanyeol sampaikan.

"Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padamu." Chanyeol menatap seirus Baekhyun, keduanya terdiam.

"Mau jadi pacarku?" Lanjut Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik.

Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Apa pria di hadapannya sedang main-main? Tapi, wajah Chanyeol terlihat serius. Sialan, Baekhyun merasa ada yang bergetar di hatinya. Menggeleng kepelanya cepat, Baekhyun langsung saja mendorong Chanyeol hingga keluar apartmennya, dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Yak!! Baekhyun-ssi, kau belum menjawab pengakuanku! Baekhyun-ssi, jangan mengusirku!!!! Baekhyun-ssi!!??"

Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang gila dari luar apartment, sedang Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya karena lebih memilih mengurus Kyungsoo dari pada pria konyol seperti Chanyeol.

.

TBC

.

Author note:

Anna's here. Ada yang Kobam gak gara gara the eve? Oh em jong, pair dance KAISOO is fucking good. Hahahah. Banyak yang hamil Onlen ye???

Jadi, karena mood lagi bagus, aku berusaha lanjutin FF ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai yg kalian harapkan. Ff ini mungkin akan segera ku tamatkan. mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi karena aku ada hal yang hsrus ku kerjakan. makanya aku berusaha buat sesegera mungkin untuk mengakhiri seluruh ff yg aku tulis.

Silahkan review, kritik dan saran juga.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memfollow, fav. dan review sebelumnya. Maaf karena aku gak bisa balas satu satu, tapi aku bahagia membaca setiap review yang kalian berikan di setiap chapternya.

Aku mencintai kalian semua. Aku mencintai KAISOO juga.

Selamat menikmati, maafkan banyak typo dan jika plotnya gak menarik. hehe.

salam sayang,

Anna.

mwah.


	4. chapter 4

Beberapa kenangan membeku dalam ingatan seseorang. Tersimpan kuat tanpa perlu susah mengingat. Kenangan, bisa menjadi manis serupa permen kapas merah muda, namun juga bisa menjelma tinta hitam, pekat, menusuk.

Kim Jongin adalah masa lalu.

Sekiranya, itu adalah hal pasti yang Baekhyun ketahui. Kyungsoo pernah bercerita tentang seperti apa Kim Jongin dan masa di mana Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalui.

Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas, Kyungsoo yang menceritakan Jongin dengan senyum Jatuh cinta di bibirnya meskipun kadang Kyungsoo mengelak jika Baekhyun bertanya seperti apa perasaannya kini.

Jongin adalah pribadi yang hangat, lelaki tampan dengan senyum semanis gulali dan terkesan sedikit dingin.

Jongin adalah cowok populer di masa ketika mereka bersekolah di SHS. Ketua klub dance yang baik hati, dan ramah kepada siapa saja.

Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin sejak awal masuk SHS. Ia sekelompok bersama Jongin namun mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa. Kelas mereka pun berbeda sehingga mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjadi akrab.

Namun, anehnya. Setiap kali Kyungsoo duduk membaca atau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sekolah, Jongin selalu ada dan akan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Jongin tidak berbicara, hanya diam membaca entah buku apa. Kyungsoo pun, tidak merasa perlu untuk berbasa-basi. Kyungsoo melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dan Jongin akan duduk dengan tenang hingga bel masuk berbunyi dan membuat mereka kembali terpisah. Setidaknya, Jongin tidak menciptakan kebisingan.

Jongin tidak pernah menyapanya. Mungkin hanya sekali, saat perkenalan awal mereka. Pernah ketika Kyungsoo menemani Luhan mengunjungi ruang Klub dance untuk bertemu Sehun, temannya sekaligus pacar Luhan, Jongin juga ada di sana, duduk bersama Sehun, namun tidak menyapanya.

Hingga di suatu sore, di akhir tahun ke dua mereka. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk berlatih vokal untuk festival yang akan di adakan di sekolah. Di luar mendung, mungkin akan turun hujan. Luhan telah pamit lebih dulu, begitu juga dengan temannya yang lain. Kyungsoo yang mejadi paling terkahir pulang. Setelah membersihkan ruang klub musik, Kyungsoo mengambil ranselnya. Ia bergegas keluar, mengunci pintu, dan alangkah kagetnya ia karena ternyata Jongin berdiri menyandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang menggetarkan hati Kyungsoo pertama kali, senyum yang terasa nyaman dan tulus untuk dilihat. Senyum yang menenangkan, untuk dianggap sebagai sebuah kesan pertemuan. Sangat di luar ekspektasi Kyungsoo selama ini, karena ia mengira Jongin dalah pribadi yang sedikit misterius.

"Kyungsoo, ayo pulang denganku!!" Kyungsoo bisa melihat kilat semangat di mata Jongin. Ia merasa bingung, namun kemudian hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, di bawah langit mendung menuju halte bus terdekat. Hanya diam, sekali-kali keduanya saling melirik.

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo." Aku Jongin tepat ketika mereka berada di bawah atap halte. Hujan mulai turun, tidak deras, hanya rintik.

Kyungsoo menoleh karena terkejut dengan kalimat Jongin. Halte tidak ramai, hanya mereka berdua yang sedang menunggu bus.

"Menyukaiku?" Ulang Kyungsoo merasa tidak yakin. Karena memang tidak ada hal yang membuat ia untuk yakin atas pernyataan Jongin.

"Bus datang," Mata Jongin mengarah pada bus yang menuju mereka, "Aku memiliki penawaran." Lanjut Jongin, Bus semakin dekat dari arah punggung Kyungsoo.

"Penawaran?"

"Jika kau naik bus ini, kau menolakku. Namun, jika tidak, mari kita berkencan sebagai pasangan kekasih!!" Tidak ada keraguan dari nada bicara Jongin. Kyungsoo masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Jongin menatap lurus kemata Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada percikan menyenangkan kala melihat senyum manis Jongin.

Kyungsoo sama sadarnya saat bus berhenti di depan halte maupun pada saat pintu bus mulai menutup dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sisa angin yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar, dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat telapak tangan Jongin menariknya lembut, meninggalkan halte, berlari beratapkan lagit kelabu, dan hujan yang mulai menderas.

Kyungsoo menyadari, harinya telah berubah, sejak pertama Jongin menyatakan perasaanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih berlari, dari samping, Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah tirus Jongin yang tegas, menyiratkan ketampanan yang pasti, rambut hitam Jongin bergerak acak menutupi dahi, dan bibir tebal Jongin yang menampilkan senyum yang menghangatkan keseluruhan tubuh dingin Kyungsoo.

"Kita mau kemana!?" Kyungsoo bertanya sedikit berteriak. Jongin, dengan tangan yang masih bertaut, melirik sedikit misterius.

"Mengantarmu pulang!!" Jawab Jongin juga sedikit berteriak.

Kyungsoo rupanya baru sadar kalau Jongin kembali menuju ke sekolah. Dan betapa bodohnya ia hingga lupa kebiasaan Jongin yang selalu menaiki motor sportnya setiap hari.

"Ayo naik!!"

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menaiki motor Jongin, ia sedikit kesulitan mengatur posisi duduknya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menempel ke arah Jongin.

Jongin mulai meninggalkan parkiran dengan senyum di bibirnya karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya gemas.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo mengelilingi Kota seperti katanya kalau mereka akan berkencan. Hujan turun sangat deras, tapi Jongin seperti tidak ingin berteduh. Ia merasa tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar halus, dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memegang ujung kemejanya erat. Jongin melingkarkan lengan Kyungsoo di perutnya, membuat Kyungsoo tertarik bersandar di punggung Jongin. Jongin terkekeh dalam hati saat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Kyungsoo pun sangat malu karena ia baru pertama kali berdekatan sangat intim dengan laki-laki, namun bersandar pada punggung Jongin rasanya hangat, diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia akan menunggu akan menjadi seperti apa hari-hari bersama Kim Jongin, tapi dalam hati, ia merasa ia akan bahagia.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengantar pulang gadis yang disukainya itu karena merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menggigil. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengajak Kyungsoo hujan-hujanan.

Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo tanpa bertanya alamat Kyungsoo, karena sejujurnya Jongin adalah seorang stalker. Jongin telah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, saat pertama kali mereka menjadi siswa SHS, saat Kyungsoo bertanya letak ruang guru padanya. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo tapi terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Jongin merasa, Kyungsoo adalah gadis cuek dan sedikit sombong, tapi setelah ia bertanya pada Sehun tentang Kyungsoo, Ia jadi tahu bahwa Kyungsoo hanyalah sedikit pemalu dan susah untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Pantas saja Jongin hanya melihat Kyungsoo berteman dengan Luhan, itupun karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah saling kenal sejak JHS.

"Kau tahu alamat rumahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia telah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Tidak mengira seorang Kim Jongin mengetahui tentang dirinya lebih banyak.

"Karena aku menyukaimu?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya karena bukan mendapat jawaban, Jongin malah terlihat sedang menggodanya.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku padamu. Kau tahu, ini terlalu mendadak." Hujan masih turun membasahi keduanya, Kyungsoo menatap ragu ke arah Jongin.

"Tak apa. Besok kau akan menyukaiku. Besoknya lagi. Besoknya lagi. Besoknya selamanya." Perkataan Jongin menjelma mantra di kepala Kyungsoo, karena sejak hari itu, Kyungsoo menyadari, Jongin telah mencuri dan mengikat hatinya di suatu tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka, tempat indah itu bisa menjadi tempat menyeramkan, berduri, mencengkeram, menyesakkan.

Baekhyun menatap lama wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas. wajah Kyungsoo sedikit pucat, namun tidak menghilangkan sisi polosnya, sangat bersih, meskipun Kyungsoo sering mengatakan dirinya kotor, namun bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo selamanya adalah perempuan terhormat dengan harga diri tinggi.

Baekhyun geram, kala mengingat jelas senyum Kyungsoo yang mulai pudar, saat cerita Kyungsoo tidak lagi tentang Jongin yang hangat dengan senyum manis. Jongin menjelma lelaki dingin, kasar, dengan seringai yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Jongin bukan lagi yang selalu berkata halus lembut, bahkan Jongin pernah memaki Kyungsoo, lalu kejadian menakutkan yang mengahancurkan Kyungsoo, yang di dalangi oleh Jongin sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengira Jongin akan semenjijikan itu.

Baekhyun membenci Jongin, karena hadir dalam hidup Kyungsoo yang mulai tertata apik tanpa ada usaha bunuh diri yang selalu di lakukan Kyungsoo dalam tiga tahun sejak Jongin meninggalkannya. Apakah Kyungsoo tidak cukup menderita? atau, apakah Kyungsoo tidak pantas berbahagia? Tanpa Jongin? Baekhyun bingung haruskah ia menyalahkan takdir keduanya atas apa yang terjadi?

Pergerakan di telapak tangannya menarik Baekhyun dari lamunan. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak bangun dengan kaget.

"Bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menyeka keringat di dahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, menatap lama ke arah Baekhyun, lalu secara perlahan melepas genggaman Baekhyun dari tangannya. Baekhyun memandang aneh Kyungsoo yang menjauh dari ranjang menuju meja rias. Bahkan dari pantulan cermin, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berantakkan.

Baekhyun masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai membuka laci perlahan, dan mendadak ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ia bergegas menuju Kyungsoo, namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti karena Kyungsoo yang berbalik ke arahnya, dengam sebuah cutter di tangannya.

"Tidak lagi, Kyung!!" Baekhyun menahan emosinya, ia tidak boleh memicu sumbu pertahanan diri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, Ia menatap kosong ke arah Baekhyun. Otaknya seperti ingin meledak, segala kejadian buruk tujuh tahun silam mengacaukan sisi rasionalnya. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal membiarkan Chanyeol pulang.

"Kau punya aku, Kyung. Ingat?" Baekhyun baru akan mencoba mendekat namun pergerakkan Kyungsoo yang hendak menempelkan mata pisau cutter ke tangannya membuat Baekhyun kembali mundur.

"Maafkan aku Baek," Kyungsoo berucap datar, namun tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengiriskan pisau ke nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat darah yang sedikit terciprat ke arahnya, dan dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, darah mulai menetes membasahi lantai di bawah Kyungsoo, bunyi pisau cutter jatuh menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja.

Secepat kilat, Baekhyun berlari menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang pingsan, Baekhyun panik, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di depan matanya secara langsung. Biasanya, ia hanya akan menemukan Kyungsoo sudah terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan tangannya.

Baekhyun meraih apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, ia harus segera mengentikan pendarahan, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena rupanya sayatan yang Kyungsoo lakukan sangat dalam, nyaris memutuskan arterinya.

Baekhyun mulai menangis, dengan panik ia merogoh kantung celananya, mencari nama yang sekiranya langsung akan merespon panggilannya.

Nada sambung masih terdengar, dan Baekhyun baru saja akan memutuskan panggilan, namun suara di seberang meloloskan sedikit kelegaan.

"Halo?"

"O-opaa, maafkan aku. Tapi, kita harus bertemu di rumah sakit."

Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu untuk menunggu jawaban. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon, dan mengganti sambungan ke panggilan darurat. Dalam hati ia berdoa, "Kyungsoo, tolong. Hiduplah."

 **Tittle : Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chayeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (GS), Wu Yifan, and other (akan bertambah sesuai alur).**

 **Rate : M (?)**

Derap langkah kaki tergesa memenuhi koridor, suara napas memburu menggema ke seluruh dinding bercat putih sepanjang mereka berlari.

Yifan benci mengalami kembali hal seperti ini. Jika ia menghitung, mungkin ini sudah ke 17 kali atau 19 Yifan juga mulai lupa. Di belakang Yifan juga terlihat Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Mereka terlihat khawatir, meski Yifan sedikit bingung mengapa Jongin memaksa ikut.

Tadinya, Yifan, Jongdae, Jongin memang masih berada di bar milik Yifan, kemudian Chanyeol kembali muncul setelah menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun akan menjaga Kyungsoo, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan Jongin meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tidak benar-benar berpesta karena selain Jongin yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mereka bertiga malah terlibat pembicaraan mengenai Kyungsoo yang lebih mengarah ke rasa khawatir. Sampai pada bunyi ponselnya yang mengganggu dan nama Baekhyun terpampang di sana. Yifan sudah mengira ada yang tidak beres dan itu terbukti dari suara Baekhyun yang menangis panik dan meminta bertemu di rumah sakit.

"Baek!!" Yifan memanggil Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi Kyungsoo. Wajah Baekhyun basah dengan air mata, dan terlihat sangat khawatir juga kacau.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongdae, ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung memeluknya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat interaksi Jongdae dan Baekhyun, ia kira hanya Yifan saja yang mengenal Baekhyun. Jujur, ia sedikit cemburu. huh.

"O-oppa, ma-maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun terbata. Ia masih menangis di dada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun, mencipta kekuatan. Ia mengerti, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat aksi bunuh diri Kyungsoo secara langsung, karena Yifan dan dirinyalah yang terlalu sering mendapati Kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Tidak apa. Tenanglah dulu." Jongdae menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi besi ruang tunggu. Baekhyun duduk di ikuti Jongdae di sampingnya. Sedang Yifan dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yifan, ia memang panik, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan baekhyun juga. Sudah 4 tahun sejak usaha bunuh diri Kyungsoo terakhir kali, dan ia tidak mengira hal itu akan terulang lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Oppa. Kyung, dia... dia, meminta maaf dan mengiris nadinya di depan mataku." Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa di selamatkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, karena menurut dokter, sayatan Kyungsoo sangat dalam dan operasi yang di ambil termasuk sangat sulit.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Suara bass lainnya membuat Baekhyun menegadah wajah, ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum menguatkan padanya, "Jika Kyungsoo ingin bunuh diri, dia sudah lama akan mati. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo ingin hidup, ia bertahan sampai hari ini bukan? Jadi percayalah, Kyungsoo akan hidup, dan bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat lega Yifan dan Jongdae, karena setidaknya Baekhyun tidak lagi harus menangis dan panik. Meskipun mereka khawatir, mereka percaya Kyungsoo akan memilih untuk hidup, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu dokter menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah pintu ruang operasi, dan sedikit terkejut karena Jongin masih berdiri menatap ke arah lampu hijau yang masih menyala.

"Jongin?" Yifan, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongin. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin marah dan menampar, memukul, memaki Jongin, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia masih menghormati keputusan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menyebutkan siapa Jongin di hadapan ke tiga lelaki di sana.

"Jongin?!!" Suara Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, dan hal itu membuahkan hasil. Jongin berbalik ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah Jongin yang terlihat bingung, sedih, marah, khawatir. Baekhyun sedikit merasa kasihan karena ia masih bisa melihat tatap mata milik Jongin masihlah tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi ia mengeyahkan pikiran itu, karena Jongin adalah sosok yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Kemarilah."

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan pelan, dan kemudian memilih duduk tidak jauh dari Baekhyun. Sorot mata Jongin kosong, semua yang berada di tempat itu bisa melihat bahwa Jongin terlihat sangat kacau. Tapi mereka kecuali Baekhyun tidak menemukan jawaban mengapa Jongin terlihat seperti itu. Apa karena Kyungsoo?

Di sisi lain, Jongin duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia seperti memikul beban berat. Ia baru mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu sering melakukan usaha bunuh diri.

Jongin kembali berpikir, apakah ini karena kejadian beberapa jam lalu di hall parkir Victory Bar? Meskipun ia terluka melihat Kyungsoo yang baik-baik saja menikmati hidup, namun hatinya lebih terluka jika Kyungsoo harus berada dalam situasi antara hidup dan mati. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa terselamatkan.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya memerhatikan sekitar, lampu ruang operasi masih menyala, Yifan juga masih terlihat menunggu di depan pintu, Jongin sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang terlihat sangat melindungi Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat ke arah Baekhyun, pandangan mereka bertemu, dan dari mata Baekhyun ia bisa melihat seberapa besar Baekhyun membencinya. Jongin memprediksi jika Baekhyun mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Baekhyun-sii," suara rendah Jongin mendapat perhatian dari Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Yifan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menjawab, namun ia melihat ke arah Jongin, menunggu perkataan Jongin selanjutnya, "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang aku?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat tanda tanya di kepala ketiga lelaki lainnya yang berada di situ. Setahu mereka, Jongin tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu." Baekhyun memutus kontak mata dari Jongin. Karena ia merasa pandangan Jongin seperti ingin menusuknya, seperti menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Jawab aku!!!!" Jongin berdiri, dan berteriak membuat ke empat orang di sana terkejut. Jongin terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku tidak-

"Mengapa dia bisa menjadi seperti itu??!!!!" Jongin bahkan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mejawab. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Aku ingin dia menderita, tapi aku tidak ingin dia mati." Suara rendah Jongin bergetar, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengaga kaget karena dengan jelas menangkap wajah Jongin yang menangis.

Jongin menangkup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Deru napasnya terdengar frustasi. Baekhyun sendiri masih terlihat sangat shock karena tindakan Jongin di luar ekspektasinya.

Melihat Jongin seperi itu, Baekhyun bisa mengetahui bahwa Jongin sangat menderita. Apakah sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Yang terlewat oleh dirinya?

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin?" Yifan berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduk Jongin. Ia menatap tajam Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung." Jongin bahkan tidak menatap Yifan, dan Yifan tahu dengan pasti bahwa ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jongin.

"Baek?" Yifan berbalik menanyai Baekhyun yang terlihat gusar. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Aku menghormati Kyungsoo, oppa. Biarkan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan semuanya padamu. Pada kita. Dan soal Jongin, aku rasa ia memiliki urusan yang lain dengan Kyungsoo. Jangan beranggapan yang buruk dulu, oppa." Baekhyun tahu ia telah mencipta suatu kebohongan baru. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ada hal yang entah mengapa membuat ia harus sedikit melindungi Jongin. Mata Jongin menyiratkan kebenaran, tentang rasa mendalam atas cinta, luka, juga kehilangan. Baekhyun baru menyadari, pantulan mata Jongin sangat mirip dengan mata Kyungsoo. Di mana segala kedukaan bersemayam.

"Aku benar-benar pusing." Ujar Yifan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia memilih duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongdae. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu dalam diam. Meskipun otak mereka semua bekerja, untuk mengerti segala macam rangkaian teka-teki hari ini.

Sejujurnya, Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun seperti menolongnya. Ia sedikit melirik Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu seperti tidak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah. Jongin semakin yakin, dirinya adalah lelaki yang selalu di perbincangan oleh hyung-hyungnya. Ia hanya harus mencari jawaban, mengapa mereka terlihat sangat membenci dirinya. Cerita apa yang ada di balik rasa kebencian mereka. Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri memerhatikan pintu operasi, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol akan tetap sama jika tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis di masa lalu Jongin yang menyedihkan? Jongin merasa pusing, ia tidak mengira hanya dalam waktu kurang seminggu, hidupnya seperti berantakkan.

"Dokter Byun," suara laki-laki yang keluar dari pintu operasi menarik seluruh perhatian. Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri menghampiri rekan dokternya yang mengoperasi Kyungsoo.

"Bagaiamana keadaan Kyungsoo, dokter Lee?" Dokter yang bernama Lee itu memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Operasinya sukses. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin mati. Kita hanya harus menunggu beberapa jam untuk ia melalui masa kritisnya. Jangan khawatir. Percayalah dia akan hidup." Dokter Lee menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo masih harus berada di ICU, setelah sadar baru akan di pindahkan ke kamar rawat. Tenanglah, kau akan segera melihatnya tertawa bodoh lagi. Dan kali ini, aku sendiri yang akan memarahinya. Anak itu, bikin repot banyak orang, bukan?" Dokter Lee tertawa, di ikuti Baekhyun yang tersenyum, ia kemudian mengitari pandangannya ke semua orang yang ada di situ. Setelahnya, ia pamit dan berlalu.

"Kau lihat, Kyungsoo itu tidak benar-benar ingin mati." Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut coklat Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian menghapus air matanya.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah di pindahkan di ruang ICU, Yifan, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dengan paksaan dari Baekhyun.

"Percayalah padaku, ini jam jagaku juga. Aku akan mengawasinya kali ini." Ketiga lelaki di sana mengangguk pasrah.

"Kabarkan kami jika terjadi apa-apa. Mengerti?"

"Siap!!! hehehe." Baekhyun melakukan gerakan hormat, yang membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Jongin, ayo!!" Ajak Chanyeol pada Jongin yang masih duduk termenung.

"Aku akan lebih lama di sini hyung. Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu." Jongin hanya ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedikit lebih lama, lebih banyak. Ia mengesampingkan tentang dirinya demi melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Yifan hendak memaksa, namun anggukan Baekhyun membuat ia setuju. Yifan akan mencari tahu nanti tentang hubungan seperti apa antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin setelah wanita itu pulih. Tapi, dalam hati Yifan memohon semoga Jongin tidak ada hubungan dengan masa lalu Kyungsoo, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

.

"Selama tujuh tahun aku bersamanya, baru kali ini ia melakukannya di hadapanku." Baekhyun yang pertana kali membuka percakapan. Mereka, Jongin dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi besi depan ruangan ICU. Jongin melirik Baekhyun, bertanya maksud dari perkataannya.

"Bunuh diri, maksudku," Baekhyun mengambil napas, masih terlalu shock atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, "Ini sudah yang ke 19 kali jika kau ingin tahu." Baekhyun melanjutkan, ia melihat Jongin yang tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Maksudku, Kyungsoo seperti sangat menikmati hidup," Baekhyun manyimak, mendengarkan, "Dia pergi ke bar, tidur dengan Chanyeol, dia benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja." Jongin meloloskan helaan napas setelah mengucap kalimat itu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan Kyungsoo yang berhubungan sex dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo juga tidur dengan Yifan dan Jongdae jika kau ingin mendengar kebenaran."

"Apaa?!!" Jongin benar-benar terkejut akan hal ini. Ia berpikir, apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi, Jongin bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan. Meskipun ia mengatakan Kyungsoo perempuan murahan, tapi itu hanya untuk menyakiti hati wanita itu. Jongin tidak benar-benar menganggap Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, Jongin. Aku membencimu, sama halnya Yifan dan Jongdae juga. Mereka bahkan ingin membunuhmu, tapi Kyungsoo, anak itu benar-benar seperti melindungi dirimu. Ia memohon padaku untuk tidak pernah menyebutkan namamu pada mereka dan aku menghormati keputusan Kyungsoo." Jongin mendengar khidmat, meskipun lidahnya gatal ingin menyela.

"Kyungsoo menyebut dirinya pelacur. Ia menjual tubuhnya. Tapi asal kau tahu, ia bisa hidup meski tidak menjual dirinya." Baekhyun melihat ke arah Jongin yang hanya lurus memandang lantai di bawah kaki mereka. "Tanyakan sesuatu, aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku mengatakan hal ini padamu karena aku sadari banyak hal yang tumpang tindih di antara kalian di masa lalu juga saat ini." Jongin melihat ke arah Baekhyun, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun tidak melihatnya dengan tatap kebencian, lebih kepada memahami.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Kyungsoo terbaring sakit, rasanya membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya saja, kau perlu tahu Baek, di masa lalu, Kyungsoo sangat menghancurkanku."

Baekhyun sadar ia terkejut, tapi hal itu sudah di antisipasinya. Banyak hal yang saling tertukar di sini, saling menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Jongin dan Kyungsoo, masing-masing mereka merasa di lukai. Baekhyun hanya perlu mencari titik terang dari kedua sudut pandang.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, aku hanya mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, tidak denganmu," Jongin mengangguk menyetujui,

"Tapi, Jongin," Jongin menahan napas menunggu ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya,

"Alasan dari semua bunuh diri yang di lakukan Kyungsoo adalah karena dirimu." Napas Jongin tercekat, seperti ada yang meremas jalan pernapasannya, Jongin ingin menghancurkan Kyungsoo, tapi kenyataan bahwa bunuh diri Kyungsoo karena dirinya, meluruhkan segala rasa sakit di hatinya karena Kyungsoo. Jongin bertanya dalam hati, luka seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lalui, seperti apa rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo derita. Jongin bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirinya, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah Kyungsoo membuka mata, dan ia akan memohon maaf padanya, untuk semua yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Baekhyun berdiri hendak masuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, namun langkah kaki seseorang dari arah kiri mereka menghentikan gerakan keduanya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Jongin?"

"Chanyeol / Hyung... "

Tatapan mata Chanyeol menyiratkan kemarahan, dan sepertinya, memang sudah seharusnya segalanya di luruskan.

TBC

.

Note :

Hai hai. Anna's kambek. wkwkwk.

tengkyu atas segala apresiasi kalian. sekali lagi aku mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review tapi aku selalu membacanya kok.

aku harap chapter ini tidak membosakan dan semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter ini yah.

Typo epriwer, happy reading gaes.

salam sayang,

Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

Jika waktu bisa di putar ke kiri sekali lagi, mungkin, semua yang di dunia tidak akan merasakan apa yang disebut penyesalan.

Langkah kakinya pelan, namun berat, matanya jatuh dalam pusaran emosi yang memporak-porandakan hidupnya. Bunyi langkah kakinya yang seringan kapas, nyatanya seperti alarm ketakutan atas apa yang ia sesalkan.

Jongin nyaris limbung saat kakinya hampir mendekati ranjang rumah sakit Kyungsoo, ia berpegangan erat pada pembatas tempat tidur milik wanita yang saat ini terbaring dalam damainya. Betapa penyesalan membawa Jongin pada ingatan-ingatan membahagikan, saat senyum Kyungsoo adalah vitamin yang menambah energinya, atau saat peluk hangat wanita itu yang dulu selalu bisa mengusir gundahnya. Memoar yang pada akhirnya berperan sebagai pengejek atas sikapnya yang brengsek.

Jongin menata langkahnya menuju sisi tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. Alat bantu pernapasan tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang tanpa cela. Tangannya hendak menyapu lembut rambut wanita itu, namun entah mengapa, ia tidak mampu membiarkan dirinya bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang kotor, namun karena ia merasa jika tangannya menyentuh Kyungsoo, wanita itu akan semakin terluka, akan kesakitan, dan Jongin tidak berhak untuk menambah rasa sakit yang di derita wanita itu.

Jongin berlutut tepat di sisi ranjang Kyungsoo, dengan berbagai rasa penyesalan mendalam, ia pada akhirnya berani menyentuh jari-jemari wanita itu, membawa telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin ke dalam telapak tangannya yang hangat. Jongin memandangi wajah bersih wanita yang paling di cintainya itu, dari dulu, hingga kini, Kyungsoo adalah yang mengisi sesuatu di dalam rongga tubuhnya yang kosong. Kyungsoo bukan lagi yang mengisi kekosongan hati Jongin. Lebih dari itu, bagi Jongin, kyungsoo adalah segala bagian dari kekosongan yang ada dalan tubuhnnya, entah itu yang ada di antara jantung dan paru-paru, di antara jantung dan tulang rusuk, atau di antara otak kiri maupun otak kanannya. Kyungsoo adalah isi dari setiap kekosongan di dalam tubuh Jongin, menjelma bagian yang membentuk hidupnya. Harusnya, jika saja ia bisa mengendalikan beberapa amarahnya di masa lalu, mungkin saja, segala hal buruk tidak akan beruntun menabrak sisi rapuh Kyungsoo, -Kyungsoonya.

 **Tittle : Hurt**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chayeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (GS), Wu Yifan, and other (akan bertambah sesuai alur).**

 **Rate : M (?)**

 **Happy Reading**

Siapa yang bisa mengembalikan masa lalu? Apakah benar penemuan kristal waktu oleh orang-orang pintar di negeri seberang? Jika benar, jika memang ada hal seperti itu, siapapun, akan ingin kembali ke masa lalu, atau paling tidak, mengirim beberapa surat untuk diri di masa lalu agar tidak senantiasa mengambil sebuah keputusan yang salah, yang tidak pada arahnya.

"Tapi, semua orang akan selalu melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berhasil memecah hening antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini masih duduk diam memandangi pintu kaca transparan, memerhatikan Jongin yang sedang berlutut tepat di sisi Kyungsoo. Dan kalau tidak salah, Baekhyun bisa melihat aliran air membentuk disepanjan pipi Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati, sedikit tidak rela, tapi juga sedikit bersyukur.

"Tapi tindakan Jongin adalah yang paling buruk." Suara rendah Chanyeol membawa getaran sendiri di telinga Baekhyun, terdengar seperti menahan amarah, sepertinya, pukulan dan tinjunya pada Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu belum bisa meredam amarahnya.

"Kau hampir membunuhnya tadi."

"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya jika tidak ingat kalau dia adalah sepupuku." Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya secara kasar, ia mengalih tatap dari pintu ICU ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti penasaran akan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol, nada suaranya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian menjawab, "Aku rasa, kau terlihat sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo."

"Aku menyayanginya, sangat, dia sudah seperti adikku, aku pernah menemukannya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri konyolnya itu," Chanyeol mendengus mengingat saat Kyungsoo melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan ingin melompat dari gedung, tapi anehnya gedung itu adalah rooftop dari perusahaan milik Chanyeol, dan wanita itu masih sempat-sempatnya berkirim pesan pada Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan mereka berdua yang nyaris jatuh dari kentinggian ratusan meter. 'Kyung, kalau mau bunuh diri, jangan ngajak dong.' Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat saat itu.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal bersamanya," Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum memahami, " Sudah sewajarnya aku khawatir atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi -"

"Tapi?"

"-Jangan khawatir, karena aku menyayangi Kyungsoo hanya sebagai adik, sedangkan aku mencintaimu tulus seperti laki-laki kepada perempuan." Senyum cerah Chanyeol di tambah dengan sorot matanyanya yang meyakinkan membuat Baekhyun sedikit melongo kemudian saat dia tersadar. ia merasa area sekitar pipinya memerah, ohh, apa ia baru saja termakan rayuan Chanyeol? Baekhyun memaki dirinya dalam hati.

"Ehem," Baekhyun berdehem mengusir panas di pipinya yang hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar layaknya idot.

"Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau katakan sajalah cerita yang ada di masa lalu mereka, dengan berdasar pada cerita adik sepupumu itu." Baekhyun merasa, ia juga perlu tahu segala yang terhubung di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya, kesalahpahaman ini sedikit membuatnya pusing.

"Oh itu, jadi begini..." Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan padangannya pada Jongin yang masih memandang Kyungsoo dengan penyesalan, ia menghela napas pelan, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah perempuan cantik di sisinya.

"Hari itu, aku pergi menjemput Jongin di bandara, dan aku terkejut saat menemukan dirinya penuh akan lebam di pipi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Aku tidak bertanya apapun, hanya yang ku ketahui, Jongin akan tinggal bersamaku di Jepang selama dia melanjutkan kuliahnya," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang diam mendengarkan,

"Dia tidak banyak bicara, dia pergi kuliah seperti seharusnya, di rumahpun dia banyak diam, dan dia terlalu sering menerima telepon dari seseorang yang entah siapa, saat menerima panggilan itu, dia terlihat sangat marah, itu berlangsung dalam kurun waktu dua bulanan, kemudian aku memutuskan bertanya-"

 _"Jongin, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu? kau seperti bukan dirimu saja." Jongin melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk diam di depan televisi, kemudian dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di sisi sepupunya itu._

 _Jongin masih diam, matanya seperti jatuh pada dimensi lain, dahinya sesekali mengerut, matanya berubah memicing tajam, tangannya mengepal, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, kemudian melihat ke arah Chayeol._

 _"Aku hampir membunuh seseorang." Jongin membuka suara dengan pelan, namun sarat akan dendam yang tertangkap secara jelas di telinga Chanyeol, "Seharusnya, aku bisa membunuhnya."_

 _Chanyeol sedikit terperangah mendengar kalimat yang Jongin katakan, ia tidak mengira situasi Jongin sangatlah sulit._

 _"Kau mungkin akan menertawakanku atas alasanku ingin membunuh," terdengar suara tawa kecil yang janggal di ujung kalimatnya, Chanyeol masih menunggu, "Aku mendapati kekasihku tidur dengan lelaki lain." Tutupnya._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk paham, dia tahu soal kekasih Jongin yang sudah bersama dari awal masuk senior high school, Jongin sering bercerita padanya tentang gadis itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah bertanya siapa namanya._

 _"Kau yakin kalau itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, pasalnya, menengok dari cerita-cerita manis yang Chanyeol dengar selama ini, kekasih Jongin adalah pribadi yang manis, ramah, sopan, dan sangat perhatian dengan hal terkecil dalam hidup Jongin._

 _"Aku melihat dia menerima setumpuk uang saat tidak sengaja melewati salah satu ruangan di kampus. Aku mendengar tentang bertemu di suatu tempat, dia tidak mengatakan apapun meskipun aku sudah bertanya apakah ada yang disembunyikannya. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku, menciumku, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hal yang perlu di khawatirkan. Malamnya aku tahu, itu hanya kedok agar ia bisa berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain."_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"_

 _Chanyeol melihat Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mungkin, kalimat berikutnya bukan hal yang baik untuk di ingat oleh sepupunya itu._

 _"Aku mengikutinya. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan padaku jika ingin pergi, aku meneleponya, tapi katanya ia berada di rumah. Padahal, jika ia tidak tergesa-gesa untuk bertemu lelaki itu, ia bisa melihatku tepat berada di balik punggungnya, tanpa pembatas apapun-" Jongin mengambil napas, "Ia kemudian menaiki lift, aku tidak tahu jika ia memiliki teman di lokasi apartemen itu, kemudian aku melihat seorang lelaki membukakan pintu, lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan yang di temuinya di kampus, aku mencoba sedikit mendekat ke arah pintu yang di masuki kekasihku, dan hal yang ku lihat adalah, mereka terlibat ciuman panas yang sangat kasar, aku sangat marah, tapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak mampu bergerak hingga pintu itu tertutup, dan hal terakhir yang bisa ku tangkap adalah seringaian dari lelaki selingkuhan kekasihku."_

 _Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia masih diam mendengarkan. Jongin seperti masih memiliki cerita yang lebih menyakitkan._

 _"Besoknya, aku menemukan sebuah lampiran video di_ _emailku. Kau tahu apa isinya?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada sarkas, dendamnya masih membara dari balik suaranya, "Aku menemukan video yang mempertontonkan kekasihku bercinta dengan lelaki lain. Aku ingin tertawa saat menontonnya, wajah kekasihku yang terpampang adalah wajah yang sama dengan saat ia bercinta bersamaku. Hal yang ku pikirkan adalah, 'ah, dia menikmatinya', setelahnya aku benar-benar tertawa."_

 _Chanyeol benar-benar terperangah mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia tidak mengira ada perempuan yang seperti itu._

 _"Lalu, mengapa kau berakhir dengan babak belur?" tanya Chanyeol setelah keluar dari rasa terkejutnya._

 _"Aku harap hyung masih akan mendengar ceritaku. Ada banyak yang terjadi sebelum aku berakhir dengan duduk di penerbangan menuju Jepang."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu. "Aku hyungmu, katakan padaku."_

 _"Setelah malam itu, yang tidak di ketahuinya bahwa aku telah mengetahui kebusukkannya, aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama dua hari, ia bahkan tidak memberiku kabar apapun, aku bahkan mencari ia di rumahnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat." Chanyeol lebih terkejut mengetahui Jongin masih berbesar hati menemui kekasihnya yang telah tidur bersama lelaki lain dengan mencari langsung ke rumah. Kalau hal itu terjadi pada Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah merasa muak untuk melihat wajah perempuan itu._

 _"Dia muncul dua hari berikutnya, menghampiriku, meminta maaf karena katanya neneknya di Busan meninggal dunia dan ia terburu-buru hingga tidak membawa ponselnya. Aku bisa melihat ia terlihat sangat pucat, dan_ _berantakkan. Aku ingin percaya, tapi video di memori ponselku menjelaskan semuanya." Jongin mengambil minum sebelum melanjutkan, tenggorokannya kering, sekering hatinya._

 _"Aku sangat marah, tapi aku tidak bisa marah di hadapannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dan pada akhirnya, aku memilih menjauhinya pelan-pelan, dan ia menyadarinya. Aku pernah sekali membentaknya, kemudian kami benar-benar semakin jauh. Hingga kurang lebih sebulan berlalu, aku dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan lelaki yang tidur dengan kekasihku di koridor kampus, satu kalimat yang lelaki itu bisikkan padaku, sangat membakar emosiku, tapi aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri."_

 _"Apa katanya?"_ Tanya Chanyeol

 _"Yah, dia hanya berkata bahwa sesuatu yang aku nikmati selama ini sangatlah nikmat, dan ia akan lebih sering menikmatinya lagi. Kau pasti tahu maksudnya." Chanyeol mengangguk, ia jelas paham, dan juga ia paham bagaimana terlukanya Jongin bahkan saat lelaki itu bercerita._

 _"Malamnya, aku menemukan video baru di emailku. Dan email itu berasal dari kekasihku. Aku membalas pesan itu, mengatakan silahkan menikmatinya, aku tidak peduli."_

 _Chanyeol bisa melihat sekelam apa wajah adik sepupunya_ _saat ini._

 _"Tapi, Hyung," Jongin mengambil napas, "Setelah mengirim pesan itu, aku sesegera mungkin berlari ke arah mobilku, memacu dengan kecepatan tinggi, hanya untuk pergi ke apartemen di mana aku melihat pertama kali kekasihku selingkuh."_

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Untuk memastikan, jika semuanya tidak benar. Bahwa kekasihku bukanlah perempuan dalam video itu." Chanyeol terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin Jongin masih menyempatkan percaya dengan bukti seakurat itu._

 _"Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sesegera mungkin._

 _"Sebuah kebenaran yang menjijikan."_ _Jongin mendengus kasar, seperti kepalanya sedang memutar adegan malam itu._

 _Chanyeol diam, bagaimana bisa hal dramatis seperti itu terjadi. Jika ia adalah Jongin, sudah di pastikan ia akan segera meninggalkan perempuan itu sejak ia mengetahuinya sedari awal._

 _"Masih ada yang lucu, hyung," Suara Jongin menarik Chanyeol dari lamunan, ia memandang Jongin penuh minat, "Malam itu, aku kembali ke rumahku, namun 10 menit kemudian, dengan bodohnya aku kembali memacu laju mobilku menuju tempat menjijikan itu, entah kenapa, aku merasa ini tidak benar, entah mengapa, dalam hatiku, aku merasa, kesalahan kekasihku masih bisa termaafkan, dengan cepat, aku kembali ke ruangan busuk itu, dan tidak lagi menemukan kekasihku di sana. Aku bertanya kepada lelaki brengsek itu, dan ia hanya menyeringai ke arahku, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku pening, tapi saat melihat lelaki itu ingin membuka mulut busuknya, dengan gerakan refleks aku langsung meninjunya. Aku seperti kesetanan, pertahanan diriku hancur, aku memukuli lelaki itu dengan kuat, menendang wajahnya beberapa kali, menginjak-injak perutnya, hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan jarinya untuk membalasku. Aku sudah mencekik lehernya, tapi kemudian beberapa orang menahanku, aku bisa melihat mereka segera menolong lelaki brengsek itu, aku berakhir di pukuli oleh ayahku, dan pada malam itu juga aku di terbangkan, dan berakhir bersamamu. Maafkan aku karena harus membuatmu repot, Hyung."_

 _Jongin bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang membola kaget. Reaksi itu adalah reaski yang wajar yang telah ia duga. Sedangkan Chanyeol, masih terperangah, karena masih memikirkan kalimat Jongin sebelumnya, bahwa Jongin masih bisa memaafkan kesalahan kekasihnya. Hei, cinta seperti apa yang menguasai hati Jongin? Jongin tidak pantas menerima kembali perempuan kotor seperti itu._

 _"Hyung?" Jongin menepuk keras pundak Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol segera mengakhiri ketidakpercayaannnya._

 _"Ah maaf. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir."_

 _"Aku pun juga. Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku masih mengutus seseorang untuk mencari keberadaan kekekasihku itu, tapi ia seperti hilang di telan bumi." Chanyeol tidak habis-habisnya terkejut dengan sikap Jongin. Bagaimana bisa cinta terlihat sangat buta? atau bodoh?_

 _"Hey, bukankah itu bagus? Aku bahkan berharap ia pergi saja selamanya. Kau sudah cukup menderita, Jonginah" Chanyeol bisa melihat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Entah menertawakan apa yang lucu. Tapi, dari mata Jongin, Chanyeol paham bawa lelaki itu menertawakan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa seseorang mampu membawa separuh hidup kita, kemudian ia lukai sepenuh hati. Apakah ia tidak berpikir, jika aku bisa saja mati karena hal itu."_

 _Chanyeol tidak menjawab saat di lihatnya Jongin menerima panggilan yang telah Chanyeol ketahui berasal dari seseorang di Korea yang Jongin perintahkan untuk mencari_ _kekasihnya._

 _Chanyeol bisa melihat kemarahan berbayang jelas dari sosok yang membelakanginya, juga suara samar Jongin berpendar di telinga Chanyeol, mengatakan 'Kau boleh berhenti. Aku benar-benar akan berhenti peduli."_

"Baek?"

"Baek?"

"Baekhyun!!!!"

Chanyeol setengah berteriak memanggil wanita di sisinya yang tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya atas cerita Chanyeol yang sangat di luar ekspektasinya. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu seperti itu terjadi? Bagaimana bisa kesalahpahaman yang tumpang tindih itu sangat menyakitkan bagi keduanya, Jongin maupun Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu-" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menuggu kalimat selanjutnya,"Aku merasa berdosa saat mengetahui jika lelaki di balik cerita Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Aku merasa bersalah, telah memandang Kyungsoo sebagai wanita kotor seperti kataku pada Jongin bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus melihat Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti apa." Binar mata Chanyeol meredup, dan Baekhyun tidak suka melihat hal itu. Ini bukan salah lelaki itu menurutnya. Tidak ada yang salah.

Baekhyun mengambil telapak tangak lelaki bertelinga lebar itu kedalam genggamannya.

"Jadilah Chanyeol seperti apa yang selama ini di lihat Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas semua ini. Bukankah kita semua telah berada dalam kerumitan kisah kelam mereka? Jangan merasa bersalah, Yeol." Baekhyun Memberi Chanyeol sebuah senyum tulus, yang mampu mengusir keresahan hati Chanyeol, mereka berpandangan lama, kemudian berakhir dengan tawa samar.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Apanya?"

"Mereka berdua." Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin yang masih duduk bersimpuh di sisi sahabatnya. Baekhun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jongin karena telah menampar lelaki itu tanpa tahu pengorbanan seperti apa yang lelaki itu lakukan untuk bisa mencari Kyungsoo kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jongin akan segera menikah."

"Hah?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya cepat ke arah Chanyeol begitu mendengar kalimat mengejutkan lelaki itu.

"Ah aku lupa menceritakan satu hal," Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Soal apa?" Tanya wanita itu kemudian.

"Beberapa bulan setelah Jongin menceritakan hal menyedihkan itu, Jongin pada akhirnya bisa menjadi dirinya kembali meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia mengenalkan seorang perempuan padaku, dan rupanya wanita itu yang kembali membawa Jongin seperti semula. Mereka sangat dekat, dan kedua orang tua merekapun sudah menjodohkan keduanya. Jongin kembali ke Korea karena berusaha menjauh dari wanita itu, tapi aku rasa wanita itu akan segera menyusulnya ke sini." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Siapa nama wanita itu?" Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidan enak mengganjal hatinya, dan benar saja, saat Chanyeol menyebut nama wanita itu, ia sudah siap menyuarakan sumpah serapahnya jika tidak ingat ia berada di depan ICU.

"Kristal. Nama wanita itu adalah Kristal." Chanyeol melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Wanita ular itu benar-benar sialan!!!" Desis Baekhyun dalam bisikan tajam. "Wanita itu, adalah wanita yang sama dari segala dalang kehidupan menyedihkan Kyungsoo."

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Aku akan tertawa oleh candaanku sendiri jika itu adalah sebuah candaan."

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui. Kristal itu, wanita itu terlihat sangat baik dan penuh kejujuran, bagaimana bisa? Dan Jongin benar-benar tertipu olehnya? Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Hyung." Chanyeol menghentikan lamunannya saat suara familiar Jongin memanggilnya. Ia bisa melihat lebam di pelipis lelaki itu, dan ia meringis sendiri. Tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin maupun Kyungsoo adalah korban dari keserakahan seseorang.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menunggu Jongin membalas. Mereka berdua bisa melihat bahwa Jongin sangat kacau, dan titik air mata masih menempel di sudut matanya.

Menghela napas dalam, Jongin menjawab, "Tolong ceritakan padaku seperti apa penderitaan yang Kyungsoo alami karena kebodohanku?" Jawabnya tanpa memandang kedua pasang mata di hadapannya.

"Maafakan aku, Jongin." Itu suara Baekhyun yang menjawab. Jongin masih menanti jawaban wanita itu selanjutnya.

"Kau akan segera tahu jika "dia" telah kembali."

Jongin mengernyit, "Dia?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Sehun. Dia yang bisa menjelaskanmu bagaimana kepedihan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Semuanya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sehun. Kapan dia kembali?" Jongin teringat sahabat sematinya dulu, jika ia mengingat, pertemuan terakhir mereka dalam sebuah adu mulut dan kalau tidal salah, hal itu menyangkut Kyungsoo.

"Dua hari ke depan. Tapi aku sarankan jangan pernah kau pergi sendirian saat menemuinya. Paling tidak, ajaklah Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin masih tergesa.

"Kau akan pulang dengan tidak bernyawa." Dan jawaban Baekhyun semakin membuat ia merasa bersalah dan menderita.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, tanpa pamit ia berjalan pelan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang belum sadarkan diri, sebab ia tidak ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo saat wanita itu membuka mata. Pukulan Chanyeol padanya sudah mampu mejelaskan bagaimana rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo pendam sendirian selama ini.

 _"Kyungsoo-yaa, maafkan aku karena memberi neraka dalam kehidupanmu." Gumam Jongim pelan._

 _TBC_

Note :

Duh aku nulis apa ini ya ampyun. Jijik banget masa aku baca nya. Hahahah. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin ini juga udah gak ada yang nungguin. hahaha.

Maafkan aku karena lama kambeknya. ehe ehe. Intinya aku akan selalu berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah berbaik hati membaca kisah murahan seperti ini.

Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan. Chapter tentang cerita dari sisi Kyungsoo.

bye bye.

sampai jumpa lagi.

salam sayang,

Anna.

mwah. 


	6. Chapter 6

Semuanya putih, bersih, sejuk, dingin, sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi seperti berasal dari apat musik piano. Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya seperti berada dalam sebuah monokrom. Tidak ada pemandandangan lain selain putih, tapi saat ia menegadahkan wajah, terpaan angin lembut yang entah berasal dari mana meniup lembut anak anak-anak rambutnya.

 _'Ini di mana?'_ Kyungsoo membuka suaranya, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Kemudian, sesesuatu yang hangat menyentuh telapak tangannya, namun tak di temukan apapum saat ia melihat ke arah telapak tangannya itu.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan sekitar, hanya putih sejauh mata memandang, kemudian telinganya kembali menangkap denting piano yang mengalun ringan, membuat irama menenangkan, seperti memaksanya untuk segera terlelap, kemudian semuanya gelap.

Tittle : Hurt

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chayeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (GS), Wu Yifan, and other (akan bertambah sesuai alur).

Rate : M (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

"Kyungsoo!!!??"

"Kyungsoo!!!???"

Kyungsoo merasa seseorang memangg namanya, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia memaksa membuka kelopak matanya yang berat. Pandangannya pudar, matanya menyipit membiasakan cahaya yang tertangkap retinanya. Kemudian, ia dapat melihat jelas siapa kiranya yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo melihat ke arah kanannya, berdiri dokter beserta beberapa perawat yang telah dikenalnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum untuk menyapa.

"Kau mendengarku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan." Ujar dokter itu lagi dan Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Dokter Lee melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pasca operasi yang di lakukannya, setelahnya ia menyuruh salah satu perawat untuk menyutikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, eh?" Ujar dokter Lee, "Apalagi kali ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ma-maaf." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, sedikit terbata.

"Kau tidak kasihan sama teman-temanmu?" dokter Lee melihat ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, juga Yifan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sisi tempat tidur Kyungsoo, "Mereka juga punya banyak kerjaan, tapi harus terbengkalai karena mengkhawatirkanmu." Doktet Lee bukannya marah, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat wanita yang sudah ia kenal baik itu harus melakukan tindakan bodoh berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo, jika setelah ini kau kembali melakukan tindakan bodoh itu, aku sendiri yang aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jiwa. Mengerti?!" Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau ini ..." Dokter Lee mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Pindahkan dia keruangan." Dokter Lee berbicara pada salah satu perawatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun memantaumu setelah ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk berterima kasih.

"Kalian bertiga ku perbolehkan untuk memarahinya." Ujar dokter Lee pada ketiga teman Kyungsoo yang balas tawa oleh ke tiganya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Yifan membungkuk sopan kemudian Dokter Lee beranjak meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

"Kyung, aku yang akan mati jika kau melakukannya lagi di hadapanku." Baekhyun duduk di sisi Kyungsoo, menggenggam jemari wanita itu. Mereka kini telah berada di salah satu ruangan VIP di rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja itu.

"Maafkan aku, Baek, Chanyeollie, Yifan Oppa." Kyungsoo menatap ketiganya dengan raut menyesal. Ia telah sering membuat orang-orang terdekatnya khawatir.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Sembuhlah secepatnya. Setelah itu jangan lagi berbuat seperti ini." Yifan berbicara sambil berjalan mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, kau memang masih hidup, Kyung," Yifan menatap lekat manik hitam wanita yang telah di anggap adiknya itu, "Tapi, kau telah lama mati di sini." Yifan menunjuk tepat di mana jantung Kyungsoo berada.

"Kau sudah mati, Kyung, dari awal aku mengenalmu, kau sudah mati!" Yifan berbicara dengan nada sedikit marah, meskipun begitu, semua yang ada di sna membenarkan perkataan Yifan.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yifan, mereka adalah orang-orang yang hadir setelah Kyungsoo berjalan dalam kelumpuhan hidupnya. Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa jati diri Kyungsoo sebenarnya, namun, dari cerita yang mereka dengar dari Sehun dan Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo, mereka paham, Kyungsoo berubah terlalu banyak.

"Ini hidupmu," Ujar Yifan lagi, suasana masih hening, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin menyela, "Bagaimana bisa kamu membuat seseorang yang brengsek itu menghancurkanmu lebih banyak. Bagaimana bisa kau ingin mati hanya karena dia? Bagaimana bisa kau bahkan masih tetap melindunginya, hingga saat ini..." Yifan tahu suaranya serak di akhir. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat marah pada Kyungsoo, mungkin ia mulai terbiasa karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Kyungsoo melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Oppa... " Panggil Kyungsoo lemah.

Yifan mengambil duduk di sisi Kyungsoo, menatap wanita itu lembut.

"Aku ingin kau hidup, Kyung. Mengapa kau harus takut jika lelaki itu kembali? Bukankah kau memiliki banyak orang yang melindungimu saat ini? Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan hal seperti ini, ya?"

Melihat Yifan yang sangat peduli padanya, Kyungsoo tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan yang salah antara ia dan lelaki itu akan membawanya pada pertemanan yang sangat tulus.

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya, mengundang Yifan untuk memeluknya, "Aku janji, Oppa, mulai saat ini aku akan hidup." Ujar Kyungsoo ketika Yifan telah memeluknya.

"Lagian, kau harus segera bangun dari tempat tidur itu jika kau ingin melihatku menikah." Yifan berbicara setelah melepas peluk, dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menatap kaget padanya.

"Zitao menerimamu?" Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Aku butuh kalian semua untuk hari bahagiaku." Dan Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun menangis haru, karena pada akhirnya lelaki yang telah mereka anggap kakak itu akan segera menjadi lelaki sentuhnya.

"Selamat, Hyung." Chanyeol memberi pelukan selamat pada Yifan yang di balas oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku harus pergi, aku akan kembali bersama Zitao sore nanti." Dan setelahnya Yifan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

Yifan berjalan pelan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia telah berhasil mengatakan apapun yang harus ia katakan sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali ia menemukan wanita itu mencoba bunuh diri, pertemuan pertama mereka. Yifan memutar ingatan mundur jauh kebelakang.

Tujuh tahun lalu, saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam, Yifan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen sepulang menemani ayahnya dalam meeting bersama beberapa klien. Jalanan sangat legang, beberapa meter kemudian, jalanan di depannya terjadi kericuhan. Beberapa kendaraan yang melintas berhenti, mencipta kemacetan, bahkan ada yang telah keluar dari mobil mereka. Karena penasaran, Yifan memarkir mobilnya di bahu jalan, kemudian membelah keramaian. Begitu telah sampai pada titik kericuhan, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis muda mungkin tiga tahun di bawahnya sedang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah jalanan. Beberapa orang berkumpul di sekitar gadis itu untuk membawanya menyingkir karena akan berbahaya jika ia berdiri di tengtengah jalan seperti itu, namun dilihatnya sang gadis tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah _flat shoesnya._

"Ada apa, ya?" tanda Yifan pada seseorang anak muda di sampingnya.

"Gadis itu hampir tertabrak mobil truk yang di sana," Anak muda itu menunjuk sebuah truk yang terparkir acak di tengah jalanan, "Mereka mencoba membuat gadis itu menyingkir, tapi gadis itu hanya berkata, 'tolong bunuh aku, aku ingin mati' begitu." Jelas anak muda itu lagi.

Yifan terkejut karena baru kali ini ia menemukan orang gila di sepanjang hidupnya. Ya manusia mana yang menyuruh orang lain. untuk membunuhnya tanpa alasan jelas begitu coba.

Yifan masih saja memerhatikan beberapa orang yang terus berusaha untuk membujuk gadis itu, namun hasilnya sia-sia, dan kemudian seorang lelaki tua meneriaki gadis itu kasar, mungkin karena telah habis kesabaran, sehingga membuat gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya, dan Yifan terpana saat matanya menangkap jelas pancaran dari mata gadis itu.

'Bagaimana bisa ia mencoba bunuh diri bahkan saat ia telah mati.' Gumam Yifan pelan. Dan entah siapa yang mendorongnya, tiba-tiba saja ia berjalan mantap dan saat sadar dirinya telah berada tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ingin mati?" Tanya Yifan pada gadis itu tiba-tiba, dan Yifan bisa melihat mata itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku ingin mati." Jawab gadis itu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar jika Yifan tidak mencoba mencondongkan dirinya sedikit lebih dekat.

"Mau mati bersamaku?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

"Hah?" Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar menampilkan raut terkejut.

"Ikut denganku. Akan ku tunjukan bagaimana mati itu." Yifan juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya, dan ia juga sama terkejutnya saat dengan gerakan reflek tangannya ia arahkan ke arah gadis itu, berharap gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Tolong buat aku mati." Dengan begitu, gadis itu menerima begitu saja uluran tangan Yifan, dan Yifan segera membungkuk meminta maaf pada beberapa orang di sekitar mereka, kemudian ia membawa gadis itu menuju mobilnya.

"Namamu?" Tanyanya saat mereka telah berada dalam mobil yang di kemudi Yifan.

"Kyungsoo." Jawab gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Kau punya keluarga?" Tanya Yifan lagi sambil terus melihat arah jalan yang ia lewati.

"Ibuku meninggal hari ini." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi dan Yifan terkejut saat Kyungsoo tidak mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan yang Yifan ajukan.

"Kau tinggal sendirian mulai saat ini?" Yifan melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Seseorang bersamaku tapi itu tidak membuatku merasa sendirian."

Yifan berpikir apakah gadis ini adalah seseorang yang ditelantarkan. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap bertanya apapun, siapa tahu itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari usaha bunuh dirinya.

"Di mana kau tinggal?"

Yifan bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Tolong buat aku mati."

Ah, gadis ini rupanya tidak bisa di manipulasi, Yifan terkekeh dalam hati. Kalau ia perhatikan, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, matanya akan membulat seperti bulan penuh jika terkejut, dan Yifan bertanya-tanya akan membentuk seperti apa mata itu jika tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ingin mati?" Tanya Yifan pada akhirnya, sedari tadi ia cukup penasaran.

"Aku kotor." Dan dua kata itu membuat Yifan berada di antara rasa terkejut juga penasaran.

"Kau ingin ke rumahku?" Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Di manapun agar aku bisa mati." Yifan mengangguk mengerti, kembali memacu mobilnya menuju di mana apartemennya berada, dan sepamjang jalan, mereka berakhir dengan diam, Kyungsoo dengan pandangannya yang berkabut redup, Yifan dengan pikirannya yang bingung.

"Jangan sungkan, aku tinggal sendirian." Yifan berjalan memasuki apartemennya, di belakangnya Kyungsoo mengekor lambat.

"Duduklah dulu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah sofa berwarna hitam pudar. Kyungsoo tidak mengangguk tapi ia membawa langkahnya ke arah sofa yang di tunjuk Yifan.

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu untuk berganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudian ia bergabung duduk di salah satu sofa yang menghadap Kyungsoo.

Yifan kembali menatap dalam Kyungsoo yang menunduk, kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo," Panggilnya menarik atensi gadis itu, "Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mati, ya?" Entah itu pertanyaan atau bukan, namun kalimat itu terasa janggal di pendengaran gadis bermata bulan purnama itu, hal itu sesuai dengan wajahnya yang menatap Yifan tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika aku ganti pertanyaannya," Ujar Yifan lagi, :Hal kotor apa yang membuatmu untuk bunuh diri?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang berharga di diriku, juga hidupku." Yifan terkejut saat Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. Ia tidak mengira gadis itu akan rela bercerita.

"Aku tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya, Ibuku yang sakit-sakitan pun kini telah tiada. Aku bersyukur ia tidak lagi harus menderita." Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Yifan yang dia mendengarkan, Kyungsoo berpikir untuk meceritakan semua pada lelaki itu, toh lelaki itu akan membantunya untuk mati.

"Kau tahu, meskipun aku tidak kaya raya, aku pernah memiliki seseorang yang kaya raya di hidupku dulu. Dia orang pertama untuk segala dalam hidupku." Yifan paham apa yang coba gadis itu sampaikan.

"Karena dia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mencintai seseorang selain dirinya. Meskipun kaya raya, ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, ia menghormati ibuku yang sakit-sakitan, dan ia juga membawaku ke dalam keluarganya. Kemudian aku mengerti dari mana datangnya sikapnya yang rendah hati. Aku kira, keluarganya akan menolakku, tapi mereka dengan rendah hati menerimaku, menganggapku sebagai anak sendiri. Masa-masa itu adalah paling tak ternilai dalam hidupku." Yifan melihay segaris lengkung di binir itu, apakah gadis itu tersenyum?

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan dirimu yang kotor?"

"Aku akan sangat naif jika menganggap semua orang adalah orang yang baik." Yifan mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Karena, yang aku pikir adalah sebuah akhir nyatanya memberikanku sebuah awal yang baru." Yifan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak paham apa yang coba kau katakan."

"Kau tahu, saat aku pertama kali menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang yang ku cintai, aku saat itu sangat naif, karena mengira bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama yang akan ku nikahi."

"Itu sangat kuno." Celetuk Yifan.

'Aku tahu," Balas Kyungsoo, "Tapi akan beda jika kemudian orang yang kau cintai menyerahkan dirimu untuk di setubuhi orang lain."

"Hah?" Yifan terkejut, maksudnya itu apa?

"Kau mau mendengarkan kisahku sebelum aku mati?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Yifan.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan seorang yang sekarat."

"Ini terjadi dua bulan yang lalu," Buka Kyungsoo, "Saat seseorang mengirimkan padaku sebuah voice record. Tidak ada nama pengirim, tapi karena penasaran aku mendengarkan rekaman itu. Awalnya sangat bising, terdengar teriakan juga suara berisik entah yang berasal dari mana, tapi kemudian terdengar percakapan. Aku sangat hapal dengan suara kekasihku, bahkan suara berisikpun tidak akan membuatku salah menebak. Dan aku yakin, itu adalah percakapan kekasihku dengan seorang lelaki." Yifan dapat melihat jemari Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar.

"Apa isinya, rekaman itu apa isinya?" Tanya Yifan kemudian.

"Sebuah percakapan. Sebuah pertaruhan," Kyungsoo menjeda, seperti menenangkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Taruhan?"

"Ya taruhan. Dengan aku sebagai imbalannya."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, karena satu-satunya yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah bagaimana bisa kekasihku yang baik hati itu membiarkan seseorang menajadikanku sebuah taruhan. Aku masih mendengarkan rekaman itu dengan rasa khawatir, kemudian aku tahu jika mereka sedang terlibat sebuah balapan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan kekasihku mengikuti balapan seperti itu. Hingga, sebuah hasil yang ku dengar membuat jantungku sesak, di tambah suara kekasihku yang terdengar di sana. Seseorang berkata bahwa kekasihku kalah, dan kekasihku harus menepati janjinya memberikan tubuhku. Aku shock mendengar taruhan menjijikan itu, tapi lebih shock saat kekasihku mengatakan dengan enteng jika ia tidak keberatan. Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?"

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Yifan yang jelas menampilkan raut tidak percaya.

'Rupanya ada yang lebih kotor dariku', batin Yifan meringis. Yifan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa lelaki yang gila itu menyerahkan seseorang berwajah malaikat seperti Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kau mendengar rekaman itu?" Yifan mengeluarkan pertanyaan setelah terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah pesan. Seseorang menyuruhku untuk menemuinya. Dan rupanya ia juga berasal dari kampus yang sama denganku."

"Kau menemuinya?"

'Ya, aku menemuinya. Aku bertanya hal sialan tersebut, dan mengatakan jika aku tidak setuju. Dia memberiku pilihan, dia akan melepaskanku jika aku memberinya uang sebanyak lima juta won.'

"Lalu apa yang kau pilih?"

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari gadis miskin yang memiliki seorang ibu yang penyakitan sepertiku, lima juta won adalah jumlah yang banyak."

"Kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tidak. Aku berkata jika akan memberinya uang sebanyak itu dengan jangka waktu dua hari."

"Kekasihmu bagaimana?"

"Ah kekasihku? Dia memperlakukanku seperti biasa, Aku bahkan bingung apakah ia orang yang sama dalam rekaman taruhan itu."

"Kau memberitahunya soal uang tebusan itu?" Tanya Yifan dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tidak. Saat itu aku merasa hubungan kami baik-baik saja dan aku masih bisa memperbaikinya," Kyungsoo menelan ludah pahit, sebelum melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya, "Lalu hari itu tiba, hari yang mengubah hidupku selamanya."

Yifan menunggu, tidak merasa perlu bertaya untuk memastikan apakah gadis itu akan terus melanjutkan untuk bercerita.

"Hari itu, aku kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu di salah satu ruangan di kampus, aku membawa uang sebanyak yang dia minta. Untuk menghasilkan uang itu, aku harus mengambil tabunganku dan menggadaikan rumahku, ibuku bahkan tidak tahu memahu soal itu." Kyungsoo menjeda, "Tapi lelaki itu seperti ingin mengulur waktu, aku tidak begitu curiga saat ia menyerahkan kembali uang itu padaku dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menerimanya jika aku mengantarnya langsung di apartemennya."

"Kau pergi?"

"Ya. Dengan sangat bodoh. Aku, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya berbohong pada kekasihku dan mengatakan jika aku berada di rumah saat ia menghubungiku malam itu. Seandainya, jika, seandainya saja aku mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya, mungkin aku masih akan baik-baik saja." Yifan sadar suara gadis di depannya telah berubah serak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yifan hati-hati, ia sudah menduga sesuatu di dalam kepalanya.

"Mual rasanya jika harus mengingat hal itu. Tapi aku perlu mengatakannya pada seseorang sebelum aku mati." Yifan tersenyum pahit mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin berhenti."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yifan terperangah saat melihat mata bulan penuh itu melengkung menyipit membentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Yifan mengedipkan matanyanya sekali, dan senyum itu masih tercipta di bibir gadis itu.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya, jangan khawatir." Suara lembut Kyungsoo menyadarkan Yifan dari rasa terperangahnya tadi. Ia mengangguk kaku.

"Hal yang pertama ku temui saat lelaki itu membuka pintu apartemennya adalah, ia menarikku kasar, dan menciumku sama kasarnya. Lalu, aku merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk di tenggorokkanku, seperti pil atau tablet, yang kemudian aku tahu sesudahnya bahwa itu adalah sebuah obat perangsang. Kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Dan Yifan benar-benar tekejut bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan hal keji itu pada gadis seperti Kyungsoo.

"Esoknya aku sadar, menemukan diriku sangat kacau juga lengan seseorang yang menempel di sekujur tubuhku. Aku ketakutan, badanku gemetar bahkan saat aku mencoba membersihkan tubuhku. Saat aku hendak pergi, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan meminta karena telah mendapat persetujuan dari kekasihku. Aku merasakan pening saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa hidupku di jadikan taruhan oleh orang lain?' Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, 'Hari itu, rupanya kesialan tidak henti-hentinya mempermaimkanku, aku mendapatkan kabar jika nenekku di Busan meninggal dunia, dan aku langsung saja menjemput Ibuku dan pergi bersamanya ke Busan. Aku sangat stress sejujurnya, tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku tidak harus memberikan beban pada ibuku lagi. Aku kembali dua hari berikutnya, dan ibuku mmemutuskan untuk menetap di rumah menekku. Aku ingin bilang pada Ibuku bahwa aku membutuhkannya, tapi ibuku berkata bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di tempat yang lebih tenang, dan aku menyetujuinya dengan berat hati."

"Lalu, apakah kekasihmu soal kau yang-"Yifan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, lidahnya rasanya kelu, sebejat-bejatnya ia sebagai lelaki, ia tidak akan mau merusak seseorang yang baik seperti Kyungsoo ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kekasihku itu tahu atau tidak. Ia bersikap biasa saja, meskipun sedikit berubah. Dan ia menjadi dekat dengan seorang gadis. Aku pikir itu hal yang wajar mengingat mereka adalah teman masa kecil, tapi sekali lagi aku adalah hanya gadis yang sangat naif."

"Kau tidak marah pada kekasihmu? Soal taruhan itu?" Yifan bertanya soal sesuatu yang ia hampir lewati sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa marah,"Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, jika aku harus marah, mungkin itu kepada diriku sendiri."

Dan jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Yifan tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa perempuan rapuh seperti Kyungsoo memiliki hati sekuat itu.

"Aku benar-benar gadis yang sangat naif, kau tahu. Saat kekasihku semakin menjauhiku, aku masih percaya bahwa ia masihlah sama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah, hanya saja aku mendengar gosip bahwa kekasihku telah resmi berpacaran dengan gadis teman masa kecilnya itu. Aku mencoba bertanya padanya, tapi ia membentakku dan mengatakan muak melihat wajahku. Aku bingung apa salahku? Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku berbicara padanya. Aku masih mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami, atau setidaknya ingin mencari sebuah kejelasan, karena aku dan dia sudah hampir sebulan tidak saling berbicara. Dan aku memutuskan, malam itu untuk menemuinya, tapi saat aku keluar rumah seseorang membekap mulutku, dan ketika aku sadar, aku kembali berada di ruangan yang sama bersama seseorang yang lelaki yang sama yang pernah memperkosaku."

Yifan tidak henti-hentinya terkejut.

"Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah, beberapa pasang tangan menggerayangi tubuhku, rasa sakit di seluru tubuh menyatu hingga ke dalam hatiku, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku menemukan diriku tergeletak menyedihkan di sebuah lorong gelap berbau busuk bersama potongan baju juga isi tas yang berserakan. Aku ingin berteriak meminta tolong, tapi bahkan suaraku nyaris tidak terdengar. Malam itu, aku menutup mata karena mataku perih oleh air mata, lalu seseorang menyentuh pundakku, dan aku bersyukur -atau tidak- karena perempuan itu menemukanku," Tutup Kyungsoo lirih. " Ah, dan aku menemukan sebuah pesan dari kekasihku yang mengatakan 'silahkan bersenang-senang, aku tidak peduli." Lanjutnya.

Yifan memijat pangkal hidungnya,

"Aku tidak tahu harus berekasi bagaimana. Aku mungkin bukan laki-laki yang baik, tapi aku tidak sebejat itu untuk menjadi seperti kekasihmu."

"Aku juga tidak mengira seseorang bisa berubah terlalu banyak."

"Lalu, dimana kekasihmu saat ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau membencinya?"

"Aku ingin mati karena membencinya."

Yifan diam tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apalagi, Kyungsoo pun diam, hanya menatap ke arah meja di depannya.

Sejujurnya, Yifan masih tidak percaya akan peristiwa menyedihkan yang di alami Kyungsoo, tapi melihat bagaimana gadis itu bersikukuh memilih mati, telah menjelaskan bagaimana menderitanya gadis itu. Darilada itu, bagaimana cara Yifan untuk menolong gadis itu?

Menolong? Yifan tertawa dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan kata itu dalam kamus hidupnya? Apalagi untuk seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Jadi," Suara Kyungsoo membuat Yifan tersadar, "Sudah waktunnya membuatku mati." Ujar Kyungsoo yakin.

Yifan menatap dalam gadis itu, matanya, bibirnya, rambutnya, kulitnya, tubuhnya, semua lelaki akan mau berlutut untuk bisa bersama gadis seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," Ucap Yifan dengan suara yang dalam, ia berdiri pelan, langkah kakinya menuju di mana Kyungsoo duduk memerhatikannya.

Yifan duduk tepat di sisi Kyungsoo dengan spasi yang terbilang sempit.

"Bagaimana jika kita mati bersama-sama?" Ujar Yifan memandanga dalam ke mata kelam gadis itu.

Yifan menemukan tangannya bergerak menyentuh kedua pundak gadis itu, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, sehingga bibirnya berkata,

"Izikan aku menghapus seluruh bekas kotor dalam tubuhmu, izinkan aku menyentuhmu." Yifan berbicara dengan suara serak yang dalam, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, sedikit terlihat ketakutan di sana.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Yifan, tanpa melepas pandang.

Kyungsoo tidak mengangguk, namun kemudia ia berkata pelan, "Kau bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar. Aku takut."

"Tutup matamu." Yifan memerintah, dan ia terkejut saat Kyungsoo menurutinya.

Yifan menyentuh pipi mulus Kyungsoo, sedikit membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisiknya tepat di sisi telinga gadis itu. Setelahnya, dengan lembut, Yifan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir kering Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terkejut, berusaha melepas pelukan Yifan di tubuhnya,

"Jangan takut," Bisik Yifan tepat di hadapan gadis itu, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kita akan mati bersama-sama." Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak, ia melihat tepat ke dalam mata Yifan, bahkan saat Yifan kembali mencium bibirnya, hingga melumatnya sedikit kasar, Kyungsoo maupun Yifan masih saling berpandangan, kemudian air mata Kyungsoo jatuh, Yifan sontak saja melepas ciumannya, namun gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang menahan tengkuknya, juga bibir Kyungsoo yang mencoba melumat bibirnya membuat ia bingung.

"Lakukan. Ayo kita mati bersama-sama." Dengan begitu, tiada keraguan dalam diri Yifan. Malam itu, berkali-kali Yifan membunuh Kyungsoo seperti janjinya, membunuh segala ingatan Kyungsoo pada hal menjijikan di tubuhnya.

Paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang yang di tutupi selimut berwarna abu-abu, ia mencoba melihat sekitar dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia melirik ke arah nakas, terdapat sebuah sticky note berwarna kuning yang sisip di bawah segelas susu hangat.

" _Aku harus bekerja dan pulang saat makan siang. Minum susumu, dan lihat sesuatu di kemari pendingin jika ingin makan. Jangan kabur. Kita masih perlu bicara."_

Kyungsoo tertawa membaca note yang di tinggalkan entah siapa, ah, bahkan ia tidak mengenal nama lelaki ini.

Meneguk susu hingga habis, Kyungsoo segera membersihkan diri kemudian mengambil acak kaus kebesaran milik Yifan. Ia tidak memakai apapun selain celana dalam pada bawahan karena pada dasarnya kaus milik Yifan nyaris menutupi seluruh pahanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam di sofa tempatnya semalam bertukar cerita bersama lelaki pemilik apartemen. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke seseorang lelaki yang entah di mana saat ini.

"Membenci dia?" Gumamnya, apakah ia membencinya? Sudah pasti. Saat mengingat lelaki itu, Kyungsoo bahkan merasakan ada tangan-tangan tersembunyi yang berusaha mencekik lehernya.

"Apakah aku setidak berharga itu baginya?" Gumamnya lagi. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak lagi menemukan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Apakah aku telah mati?" Monolognya lagi. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah televisi besar yang berhadapan dengannya.

 **Triit tit.**

Bunyi scanner password membuat Kyungsoo menatap heran ke arah pintu, dan menemukan sang pemilik apartemen berjalan masuk.

"Kau bilang akan kembali siang hari." Sambutnya

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang berniat bunuh diri untuk tinggal sendirian. Bisa-bisa nanti ia bunuh diri di apartemenku."Canda Yifan.

"Cih." Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban lelaki itu.

"Oh, kau memiliki sisi seperti itu rupanya."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya. Aku sampai lupa. Hehe." Yifan tertawa garing, "Aku Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Yifan."

"Aku akan memanggilmu oppa."

"Hah?" Beo Yifan.

"Wajahmu itu sudah tua, tidak sopan jika harus memanggil namamu saja." Ejek Kyungsoo pura-pura.

"Yak, kau menyebutku apa?" Kata Yifan tidak terima atas ejekan Kyungsoo.

Sedang Kyungsoo hanya tertawa karena berhasil mempermainkan lelaki itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." Ujar Yifan tiba-tiba, "Soal semalam." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau benar-benar membuatku mati." Balas Kyungsoo yang di tatap bingung lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo sudah mati. Aku adalah Kyungsoo yang baru mulai hari ini." Katanya dengan nada riang.

"Hal pertama yang perlu ku lakukan dengan sosok baru ini adalah hidup, bukankah begitu, oppa?" Senyum Kyungsoo, entah mengapa sedikit menggores relung hati Yifan, namun yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban adalah hanya sebuah anggukan.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo meminjam ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang kemudian seorang perempuan datang 10 menit berikutnya dengan teriakan super menyakitkan telinga, memarahi Kyungsoo bahkan dirinya, namun Yifan tahu, perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun itu akan selamanya menjadi penyelamat bagi hidup Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pamit pulang bersama Baekhyun,lalu dua hari kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel milik Yifan.

 _"Oppa, aku menjual tubuhku padamu. Lain kali, jika bercinta, tolong bayar aku, ya? Aku harus melanjutkan kuliah. Mwah."_

Pesan itu bernada ringan, namun semuanya berawal dari pesan pendek itu. Semunya, hubungan kotor dan gelap itu.

Yifan pada akhrinya, dengan terpaksa karena gadis itu memaksa, memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada lingkar pertemanannya, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol. Yang pada akhirnya juga menjadi tempat Kyungsoo mendapatkan uang secara instan.

Hanya satu yang tidak pernah Yifan pahami, bagaimana cara gadis itu kembali menghargai dirinya sendiri.

.

Dering ponsel mengaburkan ingatan Yifan dari hari di mana waktu membawa Kyungsoo padanya,

"Halo, Sehunah," Jawab Yifan setelah ia menduduki jok mobilnya.

.

TBC

.

Note :

Hai, aku update nih. Hew hew.

Di Chapter ini semoga bisa sedikit menjawab teka tekinya yah. Tapi masih ada penjelasan dari Sehun kok. Kan si Jongin harus ketemu si Sehun dulu biar babak belur lagi. Harus ketahuan Yifan sma Jondae juga biar tambah babak belur. wkwkwkw.

Semoga bisa memuaskan, kalo enggak ya maaf. sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

ai lafyu all.

Salam sayang,

anna.

mwah.


	7. Chapter 7

Rahasia.

Sesuatu kebenaran atau bisa juga sebuah kebohongan yang di simpan rapat-rapat. Menyimpan partikel pembawa kabar baik atau bisa jadi kabar buruk.

Pertayaannya, apakah rahasia bisa menolong seseorang? Atau justru menambah sebuah kepedihan?

Tittle : Hurt

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Park Chayeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok (GS), Wu Yifan, and other (akan bertambah sesuai alur).

Rate : M (?)

.

Happy Reading

.

"Halo Sehunah?" Jawab Yifan sesaat setelah menduduki jok mobilnya.

 _"Hyung, apa yang terjadi lagi dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun dari balik ponsel._ Yifan telah meninggalkan halaman parkir melaju santai menuju kantornya.

"Dia melakukannya lagi." Jawab Yifan seadanya. Seseorang pasti telah menyampaikan berita itu pada donsaengnya itu. Dan Yifan bisa menebak siapa orang yang di maksud.

 _"Apa alasannya kali ini, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada marah yang tergambar jelas di pendengaran Yifan._

"Entahlah. Hanya, yang ia katakan malam itu, bahwa pria brengsek itu kembali." Ujar Yifan sambil menghela napas. Jika saja Kyungsoo mau mengatakan siapa pria itu, sudah pasti Yifan akan dengan senang hsti menginjakkan sol sepatunya pada leher pria itu.

 _"Apa Hyung? Siapa yang kembali?"_ _Tanya Sehun dengan tidak sabaran._

"Pria brengsek itu. Dia kembali." Yifan bisa mendengar Sehun memaki marah dari balik panggilan.

"Sehun, katakan padaku siapa pria itu? Aku sudah bosan dengan semua ini." Ujar Yifan sama marahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Baekhyun, Sehun maupun Luhan yang seakan serempak untuk tutup mulut dengan alasan menghargai keputusan Kyungsoo. Dan Yifan lebih tidak habis pikir, mengapa setelah sekian lama, Kyungsoo bahkan masih terlihat melindungi pria itu. Cinta seperti apa yang Kyungsoo miliki di dalam hatinya.

 _"Jika benar lelaki itu kembali, aku akan melihat apakah ia berani menemuiku. Dan jika hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan segan untuk memberitahukan padamu Hyung. Aku butuh orang lain untuk membuatnya membayar semuanya."_

Yifan menghela napas dalam, kemudian mematikan panggilan.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat siapa di balik rahasia yang kalian simpan rapat-rapat itu." Gumamnya kemudian.

.

Apa yang di butuhkan seseorang dalam menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri?

Waktu? Atau seseorang yang baru? Atau mungkin bukan keduanya. Karena baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, tidak menemukam keduanya saat melihat luka yang coba disembuhkan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu, terlihat hidup tapi ia telah lama mati, terlihat sembuh, namun pada kenyataannya lukanya bahkan tak kunjung mengering.

Luka yang dimiliki Kyungsoo, bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mungkin Kyungsoo sendirlah yang tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyembuhkan, melainkan ia rawat dengan hati yang tulus. Bagaiana bisa wanita itu bertahan merawat luka dengan harga diri yang nyaris berhamburan?

"Baek?"

Suara lembut Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol kembali dari lamunan.

"Maafkan aku, ya?" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak mengira, bahwa aku belum cukup berarti di hidupmu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan karena merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yang merasa tidak cukup pantas agar bisa kau terima. Maafkan aku. Mulai hari ini, aku akan lebih menghargai hidupku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya semakin lirih, juga tetesan air mata mengalir jatuh di atas pipinya yang mulus.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, namun dengan kuat, ia memeluk sahabatnya itu, menangis bersama Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum haru, Baekhyun bukan hanya seorang sahabat, namun menjelma penyelamat.

"Hanya percaya pada kami, Kyung. Sudah ku katakan, meskipun dia kembali padamu, kita tidak akan pernah membuat ia menyakitimu. Pria itu yang harus menderita, membayar semuanya." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat kedua wanita yang berpelukan itu saling melepas kemudian melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum membenarkan sedang Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Chan," Chanyeol mengernyit, "Aku harus hidup, dan hal pertama yang harus ku lakukan adalah memaafkan masa lalu. Dia telah ku maafkan, beserta seluruh yang ia lakukan padaku dulu." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus di ujung kalimat, sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terperangah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Wanita itu, apa saja komposisi hatinya?

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol tidak terima. Meskipun Jongin adalah adik sepupunya, meskipun Jongin juga hanyalah korban keserakahan seseorang, namun derita yang di alami Kyungsoo oleh sebab pria itu, Chanyeol tahu seberapa sakitnya itu.

"Aku harus memaafkan diriku juga masa laluku, Chan, dengan begitu aku bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa merasa takut." Kukuh Kyungsoo saat melihat mata Chanyeol menyiratkan penolakan.

"Kyungsoo!!"

"Ini keputusanku, Chan!"

"Kim Jongin sialan itu..." Desis Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo melirik cepat saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut naman Jongin.

"Itu Jongin, bukan? Pria brengsek itu." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, ia mengira wanita itu yang membocorkannya.

"Baek, kau mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari menahan amarahnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menyela, namun derit pintu yang bergeser menyita atensi ketiganya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri hanya terpaut tiga meter dari posisinya yang duduk.

"Cih." Chanyeol berdercih, meskipun tahu keadaan sesungguhnya, ia masih tidak bisa terima saat mengingat kembali Kyungsoo yang akan memaafkan Jongin. Menurut Chanyeol, paling tidak, Kyungsoo harus menyuruh Chanyeol atau siapapun memukuli Jongin hingga lelaki itu terbaring lemah selama seminggu di rumah sakit, dengan tulang patah dibeberapa bagian tubuh.

"Bukan Baekhyun yang memberitahu Chanyeol hyung, tapi aku sendiri." Jongin berbicara memecah hening di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menghepa napas merasakan ketegangan yang ada, ia kemudian berdiri, menarik Chanyeol pergi sebelum lelaki tiang itu lepas kendali.

"Ba-baek, kau mau kemana?" Nyatanya, suaranya bergetar, Kyungsoo masih belum mampu memaafkan masalalunya.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju sisi Kyungsoo, memeluk lembut wanita itu, berbisik, "Kau harus menyelesaikannya hari ini. Chanyeol akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu jika kau benar-benar telah berhasil melalui ini." Melepas peluk, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, ia bertukar pandang dengan Jongin, dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu sekilas. Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat menerima keberadaan Jongin. Biasanya kan ia akan menampar saat itu juga.

"Baekhyun-sii, Chanyeol hyung," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti tepat di tepi pintu, "Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengangguk, sedang Chanyeol mendengus sambil lalu.

Setelah pintu di tutup, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak berbicara apapun. Kyungsoo, wanita itu, Jongin bisa melihat jelas tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanya Jongin begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke ujung jari kakinya yang mencuat dari balik selimut, akhirnya berani melihat ke arah asal suara lelaki yang menariknya untuk balas menatap.

"Kau takut padaku?" Ulang Jongin sambil mengambil langkah lebih dekat.

"Ya." Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, sejujurnya, dari pada takut karena perbuatan Jongin di masa lalu, ia lebih takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Bukankah sudah seharusnya ia memaafkan masa lalunya? Sudah seharusnya ia bisa membiarkan Jongin berlalu lalang secara bebas di mana saja tak terkecuali teritori hatinya.

"Kyungsoo," Panggil Jongin lembut, membawa Kyungsoo pada masa di mana Jongin menunggunya saat latihan musik, atau saat Jongin merajuk karena Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan buku di perpustakaan.

"Kyungsoo," Panggil Jongin lagi, dan Kyungsoo tahu jika jaraknya dan Jongin terlampau dekat, Jongin tepat berada di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak mau Kyungsoo lihat. Jongin tidak cocok dengan raut wajah itu, raut wajah yang penuh kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan kesedihan terdalam.

"Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin membawanya dalam pelukan, ia ingin melepas peluk, namun Jongin kembali menyebut namanya, dengan nada paling putus asa yang pernah wanita itu dengar.

"Kyungsoo ... Kyungsoo... " Jongin menyebut nama Kyungsoo berulang-ulang, seperti mantra yang mungkin saja bisa membawanya kembali pada masa lalu, atau bisa menyembuhkan segela kepedihan yang Kyungsoo alami karenanya. Jongin, memang belum mendengar cerita apa yang di alami oleh Kyungsoo di masa lalu, namun, setelah segala kejadian yang ia lihat dengan matanya, ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata maaf, ia tidak mampu meminta Kyungsoo untuk memaafkan dirinya.

"Jongin," Lirih Kyungsoo dalam pelukan lelaki itu, ia ingin meminta Jongin melepas pelukannya, namun seketika ia terkejut saat tangannya basah oleh air mata milik Jongin.

"Jo-jongin, kau menangis, kena-"

"Kyungsoo," Potong Jongin sebelum wanita itu selesai dengan kalimatnya, "Dengarkan aku." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia kembali terkejut karena air mata pria itu seperti berlomba membasahi tangannya. Dan Kyungsoo sadar, jika ia tidak lagi bergetar dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Jika nanti kau mendengar sebuah cerita dari Chanyeol hyung atau siapapun tentang aku, tolong, tolong, jangan percaya apapun. Tolong jangan pernah maafkan aku." Ujar Jongin dalam satu tarikan napas berat. Kyungsoo masih memproses kalimat Jongin barusan, namun kemudian lelaki itu melepas peluknya, memegang erat pundak Kyungsoo, mata keduanya saling menatap dalam, mencoba selamat dari apa yang dipendam ke duanya. Lalu, Kyungsoo tersadar saat bibir Jongin menyentuh keningnya, kecupan itu lama dan dalam, sekali lagi air mata Jongin jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas tangannya dari bahu wanita itu, mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo, dan berujar sangat pelan, "Cepatlah sembuh."

Kyungsoo terperangah, ingin memanggil kembali Jongin, namun yang ia bisa hanyalah memandang kepergian lelaki itu dalam diam. Lalu, saat Jongin benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, Kyungsoo menemukan air matanya luruh, sesuatu dalam tubuhnya semakin merasa kekosongan dan kehampaan yang luar biasa.

"Apa ini?" Gumamnya sembari menekan kuat ke arah dadanya yang berdenyut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri, ia memukul keras dadanya yang seperti sesak.

Jongin, Kyungsoo harus bicara dengan lelaki itu. Ia nyaris melepas jarum infus di punggung tangan jika saja Baekhyun tidak segera memergokinya.

"Mana Jongin, Baek!?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih sakit menerpa tubuhnya, senyum Jongin sebelum pergi, menggores luka baru, dan hal yang terpikir olehnya adalah, ia tidak ingin kehilangan. Entah itu Jongin saat ini, maupun Jongin di dalam kenangan indahnya.

"Baek!!!" Teriak Kyungsoo sedikit frustasi.

"Dia pergi bersama Chanyeol. Dia harus menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?" Tanyanya cepat.

"Seseorang yang akan menunjukkan kegelapan pada waktu yang ia tinggalkan."

Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak menjawab. Ia tahu siapa yang di maksud Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun nyaris menangis saat Kyungsoo berkata padanya, "Baek, tolong katakan pada mereka untuk tidak menyakiti Jongin."

Kyungsoo, sebenarnya, kau itu manusia atau bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau mampu mengasihi saat kau yang lebih butuh hal itu? Bagaimana bisa cintamu mengalahkan segala bentuk perasaan jahat di dunia? Kyungsoo, aku harap, kau akan segera terlepas dari jalan gelap dan kotor ini. Aku harap kau akan benar-benar bahagia.

Baekhyun mengucap doa dalam hati, dengan lantang ia menantang Tuhan untuk mengabulkan doanya.

.

Persahabatan di bangun atas dasar percaya juga kepedulian yang tinggi. Persahabatan telah lulus uji jika yang saling bersahabat sudah pernah merasakan hinaan, makian, bahkan pukulan yang berasal dari sahabat itu sendiri.

Tapi, persahabatan akan lemah, jika salah satu dari mereka telah berhenti untuk percaya karena merasa terluka harga dirinya.

Sudah tujuh tahun sejak pertengkaran itu berlalu, dan hari ini ia menemukan pesan masuk di ponselnya, yang berasal dari sahabat yang selalu iabdoakan mati itu.

"Kau yakin, Hun-ah?" Tanya Luhan, wanita cantik yang telah berstatus sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku telah menunggu hari ini bertahun-tahun lamamya, Hann-ie. Kau jelas tahu itu." Jawab Sehun mantap. Mereka berdua saat ini telah berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantar keduanya ke dua tujuan yang berbeda. Luhan akan pergi ke rumah sakit menengok Kyungsoo karena wanita itu belum sempat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo karena ia juga baru tiba dari China. Sedang Sehun akan menuju ke Victory Bar, bar milik Yifan hyung.

"Jangan sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah, Hunnah." Ujar Luhan sedikit khawatir pada keadaan Jongin.

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kekhawatiran Luhan, "Tidak akan, sayang. Jongin masihlah sahabatku. Tidak akan berubah oleh apapun." Dengan begitu, Luhan merasa lega, ia berjalan meninggalkan mobil Sehun yang juga telah kembali membelah jalanan.

Victory Bar hari ini sengaja di liburkan, Yifan juga tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun meminta mereka untuk bertemu secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi Sehun, bisa kau jelaskan alasan yang membuatku harus menutup barku seperti ini?" Tanya Yifan pada Sehun yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. Terlihat Jondae yang juga mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Yifan.

"Kau tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena Bar ini tutup sehari, Hyung." Jawab sehun santai, ia mengitung pelan detik yang berlalu.

"jangan berbelit-belit, Sehun."

"Cks. Jadi alasan aku mengajak kalian bertemu adalah-"

Suara langkah memutus kalimat Sehun, dan Sehun menyeringai sesaat. _'Oh, aku sangat tidak sabar.' Batin Sehun semangat._

"Chanyeol hyung," Sapa Sehun kelewat semangat, Yifan dan Jongdae memandang aneh Sehun karena anak itu tidak biasanya berekspresi banyak,

"Dan, Lama tidak berjumpa, Kim. Jongin." Dan Yifan maupun Jongdae baru menyadari jika Chanyeol tidaklah sendirian.

"Sehun." Sapa Jongin datar, namun matanya memindai perawakan Sehun yang tidak banyak berubah. Masih sama seperti tarakhir yang ia lihat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sehun? Mengapa kau menyuruh kita berkumpul?" Tanya Jongdae saat mereka telah menempati dudukmya masing masing. Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah jelas mengerti rencana Sehun, Yifan duduk bersisian dengan Jongdae sedang Jongin duduk di hadapan Yifan dan Jongdae. Terlihat seperti tersangka.

"Hyung-hyungku tersayang, kalian ingat saat aku mengatakan akan segera memanggil kalian jika pria itu menunjukkan wajahnya padaku, bukan?"

Alis Yifan tertarik ke atas, "Lalu? Kau berhasil bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yifan sedikit malas, ia tidak yakin Sehun akan jujur saat ini.

"Kau terlihat tidak tertarik, Hyung."

"Aku akan lebih tertarik jika kau membawamya ke hadapanku. Sekarang." Ujar Yifan dingin.

"Sehun," potong Chanyeol, Sehun melirik dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kyungsoo menghubungiku. Katanya, jangan menyakitinya." Mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo membuat Yifan, Jongdae, bahlan Jongin terlihat penasaran.

"Kyungsoo benar-benar, " Sehun mendesah, "Bagaimana bisa ia selalu memaafkanmu, Kim Jongin?"

Sontak semuanya memandang ke arah Jongin yang duduk tenang.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" Yifan bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Seperti katamu, aku membuatnya lebih menarik. Aku membawa pria brengsek itu sekarang, dia duduk tepat di depanmu." Dan alangkah terkehutnya Yifan dan Jondae saat mengetahui kebenaran yang Sehun katakan.

"Jongin," Ancaman terdengar jelas dalam nada bicaranya, "Kau benar-benar orang itu?" tanya Yifan dengan menatap tajam lelaki itu.

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Yifan maupun Jongdae terkejut bukan main. Selama ini mereka mencari seseorang yang paling dekat dengan mereka, begitu?

Tapi, kenapa harus Jongin.

Baru saja Yifan ingin membuka suara, namun matanya telah menangkap pergerakan Jongdae yang menuju ke arah Jongin dengan cepat, dan

 **Bugh!!!!**

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat tepat di rahang lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Jongin terpelanting pada sandaran sofa. Ia sedikit meringis meskipun pukulan tersebut sudah lebih dulu di antisipasinya. Jongdae kembali menarik kasar kerah kemeja Jongin, memaksa Jongin untuk berdiri menatap wajah penuh amarah Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bahkan tidak tahu malu untuk menemui Kyungsoo, Jongin?" Desis Jongdae penuh amarah, kemudian ia melayangkan lututnya ke arah perut Jongin.

 **Bugh!!!**

"Kkhhh." Jongin mengerang merasakan sakit yang kuat di area perutnya. Tidak mengira pukulan Jongdae sama sekali menyakitkan.

"Jongdae hyung," Panggil Sehun menginterupsi, Jongdae yang baru akan kembali menarik Jongin, terpaksa menghentikan pergerakannya, "Kyungsoo tidak ingin kita menyakiti Jongin, loh."

"Cih. Anak itu bahkan masih mau melindungi bajingan brengsek seperti ini." Jongdae kembali menuju sofa setelah sebelumnya memberi tendangan di area kaki Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin memukulnya juga, hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Yifan yang masih duduk tenang di sofanya.

Yifan melihat Jongin yang berusaha berdiri kembali akibat pukulan Jongdae. Yifan sejujurnya bukan hanya ingin memukuli Jongin, namun juga ingin mencekik leher lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Namun, sebagai yang lebih dewasa, ia tentu bisa melihat jauh lebih dalam ke mata lelaki itu. Jonginpun terlihat tidak melawan saat Jongdae memukulinya, itu berarti Jongin dengan sengaja menemui mereka dengan suatu kepentingan. Dan juga, Yifan hanya mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo, untuk tidak melukai Jongin atau hanya sekedar menunda.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jonginah?" Tanya Yifan saat Jongin berhasil berdiri dari duduknya, "Duduklah dulu."

Jongdae, Sehun, dan Chanyeol tidak mengira Yifan akan berbaik hati begitu, karena mereka tahu. bahwa Yifan adalah tempat Kyungsoo bergantung lebih banyak selama ini.

"Aku. .. Ingin mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo yang tidak aku ketahui. Aku, benar-benar tersiksa dengan ketidak tahuanku pada penderitaannya selama ini."

Yifan menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar permintaan Jongin. ' _Jadi begitu, ya?'_ guman Yifan dalam hati.

"Jongin," Panggil Sehun, "Dengarkan baik-baik dan gunakan otakmu itu untuk menggali semua ingatan yang mungkin kau nyaris lupa." Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu terjadi pada akhir oktober, setelah perayaan Halloween yang di adakan oleh kampus. Malam itu aku melihatmu pergi bersama Kristal dalam keadaan mabuk."

Jongin terlihat berpikir, menggali ingatan apapun yang mungkin bisa meningatkannya. Namun melihat dari reaksinya, semuanya tahu bahwa Jongin tidak bisa mengingat.

"Aku karena merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi, kemudian mengikutmu. Dan rupanya kalian masuk pada sebuah arena balap. Aku mencoba masuk, namun tidak di izinkan karena memerlukan ID." Lanjut Sehun.

"Balap?" Tanya Jongin yang di angguki Sehun.

"Kau ingat?" Tanya Sehun namun Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan tersebut di kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu menahu soal dirinya yang mabuk.

"Besoknya, aku mencoba menemuimu untuk bertanya urusan apa yang kau lakukan di arena balap itu, namun Kristal, selalu saja menempel seolah mencoba menjauhkan aku darimu sehingga aku kesulitan mengajakmu bicara selama berhari-hari." Sehun melihat Jongin, kemudian bertanya, "Kau percaya pada Kristal?" Tanyanya.

Jongin bingung mengapa Sehun bertanya soal Kristal padanya. Jika di tanyai apakah ia percaya, sudah pasti ia percaya pada wanita teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ya. Aku percaya padanya. Aku ingat saat di mana Kristal bersamaku, itu karena-"

Karena kau melihat Kyungsoo bersama lelaki lain, bukan?" Jongin mengangguk, tidak mengira Sehun juga mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui." Jawab Sehun, "Bagiamana jika aku katakan, bahwa pada hari itu Kyungsoo bukan menerima uang melainkan ia yang memberikan uang tersebut?" Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang coba di sampaikan Sehun padanya.

"Kau ingat pertengkaran kita? Saat itu aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu tentang Kyungsoo tapi kau berkata seakan tidak peduli. Aku masih bersikeras mencoba bicara baik-baik, tapi rupanya emosi menguasaimu." Jongin ingat saat itu dan juga kalimat 'kau akan menyesal, Jongin', Jongin masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Pada hari itu emosinya terbakar karena melihat kekasihnya menerima uang dari orang lain dan dia juga mendengar beberapa rumor buruk tentang kekasihnya. Dan dengan bodohnya ia percaya karena sebuah perasaan paling lemah bernama cemburu.

"Jongin, jika saja pada saat itu kau tidak termakan cemburu, jika saja pada saat itu kau tidak mendengarkan bujuk rayu wanita ular itu, dan jika saja pada saat itu aku berhasil menemuimu, mungkin, semuanya tidak akan salah arahnya." Sehun sedikit terengah dengan kata-katanya. Sesungguhnya ia bukanlah seseorang yang suka berbicara banyak, namun sahabat yang dia doakan mati itu perlu di cerahkan ingatannya.

"Kyungsoo adalah korban dari keserakahan Kristal untuk memilikimu." Ujar Sehun oada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudnya Sehun?" Tanya Jongin belum juga mengerti.

"Alasan dari semua ingatan yang tidak bisa kau ingat itu adalah karena Kristal mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanmu sehingga kau terlihat sangat mabuk, namun meskipun mabuk, yang terpengaruh hanyalah bawah sadarmu sedang tabuhmu masih bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Malam itu, selepas perayaan kampus, jika saja kau bisa menggali ingatanmu, maka kau akan menemukan dirimu yang melakukan balapan dengan sebuah taruhan," Sehun menjeda, "Taruhan yang melibatkan hidup Kyungsoo, taruhan yang sebenarnya adalah garis hidup yang kau tulis untuk wanita malang itu."

Jongin sedikit tidak percaya pada apa yang coba Sehun ungkap, namun mata itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Dengan perasaan takut, ia memutuskan bertanya,

"Taruhan seperti apa yang aku buat, Sehun?"

Dan raut wajah Sehun yang mengeras, semakin meresahkan pikiran Jongin.

"Kau menyerahkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada lawanmu." Ucap Sehun final, dan Jongin merasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa punggungnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika Kristal ada di belakang ini semua?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan sisa rasa percayanya.

"Aku mendengarnya, saat ia melakukan transaksi itu. Orang kaya sepertimu, bukankah akan lebih mudah menyingkirkan seseoranng. Bukan begitu, Kristal-ssi?"

Dan semua yang berada di bar tersebut langsung saja menoleh ke arah kanan, dari koridor yang menuju pintu belakang bar, seorang wanita cantik tengah di tahan kedua tangannya oleh beberapa penjaga.

Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun akan mendatangkan Kristal pada hari itu, karena ia mengira wanita itu masihlah berada di Jepang.

"Jadi, kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Nona Jung?" Tanya Yifan penuh ancaman.

"Jangan dengarkan Oh Sehun brengsek itu, Jonginah. Aku tidak tahu apapun soal ini." Teriak Kristal dengan sedikit menyentak tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman penjaga.

"Hoo, jadi begitu. Kau benar-benar berusaha hingga akhir, ya." Seringai di bibir Sehun membuat Kristal menutup mulutnya. Wanita itu terlihat panik saat Sehun memandanginya tepat di mata.

"Bagiaman jika aku memberikanmu hadiah, Kristal-ssi?" Suara Sehun menyimpan penuh misteri. Ia kemudian menepuk tangannya, dan seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya berjalan dari arah pintu masuk bar.

"K-kau??!!" Jongin berkata penuh amarah di wajahnya. Ia jelas kenal siapa lelaki itu, karena ia pernah nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia datang Min Hyuk-ssi. Langsung saja, kau mengenal wanita itu?" Sehun menunjuk Kristal yang semakin terlihat panik. Dan semakin menjadi saat lelaki bernama Min Hyuk itu berkata,

"Ya. Kristal Jung adalah wanita yang dulu membayarku untuk merusak seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo." Ujarnya tenang, namun matanya lurus melihat ke arah Kristal.

"Bohong!!!! Jangan percaya padanya Jongin. Ini semua akal-akalan Kyungsoo sialan itu!!" Kristal berbicara seperti kesetanan, membuat Jongin sadar akan betapa ia telah tertipu atas kebaikan wanita itu. Jongin berjalan tergesa ke arah Kristal yang langsung di sambut senyum oleh wanita ular itu.

 ** _Plakk!!!_**

Suara kulit beradu nyaring, Kristal menatap horor wajah Jongin yang sepertu ingin membunuhnya.

"Jo-jongin." Panggilnya terbata karena takut juga efek dari rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Jangan pernah kau sebut nama Kyungsoo dari mulut kotormu itu, sialan!!!!"

Tepat setelah kalimat Jongin selesai, Sehun langsung saja menyiratkan pegawainya untuk membawa Kristal pergi.

Sehun kembali menuju ke arah di mana Min Hyuk berdiri, ia menyuruh Min Hyuk untuk duduk, dan Jongin pun telah kembali pada tempatnya semula.

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang, Min Hyuk-ssi. Semuanya, tolong kau ceritakan pada kami."

Dengan begitu, Min Hyuk mengangguk, ia menceritakan dari awal rencana Kristal hingga akhir saat Jongin menemukannya kembali memperkosa Kyungsoo, juga saat di mana Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo sehingga membuat lelaki itu hampir mati di pukuli oleh Jongin. Ia juga meminta maaf pada semuanya karena ia melakukannya dalam keadaan yang memaksanya untuk melakukan hal bejat itu.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia untuk jujur, Min Hyuk. Kau boleh kembali."

Setelahnya lelaki bernama Min Hyuk itu segera pergi. Meninggalkan kesunyian di antara ke lima lelaki di dalamnya.

Yifan memijat pening pangkal hidungnya begitupula Jongdae. Meskipun telah mengetahui kejadian tersebut dengan pasti, namun saat mendengar seseorang kembali menceritakannya, membuat kadua lelaki dewasa itu merasakan setitik emosi yang penuh amarah. Biar bagaimanapun, apa yang di alami Kyungsoo adalah sudah menjelma neraka dalam hidup wanita malang itu.

Dan juga, kebenaran tentang seseorang yang mendalangi ini semua membuat Yifan sedikit merasa iba.

"Jongin," Panggil Yifan namun Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Kim Jongin!!!" Teriaknya membuat Jongin berjengit kaget.

Baik Yifan, Sehun, Jongdae, maupun Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sosok Jongin yang terlihat begitu kacau. Sebuah kebenaran menghancurkan dirinya lebih banyak, dan meskipun lelaki, pada akhirnya Jongin bisa juga terlihat rapuh.

"A-aku ..." Suaranya tercekat di ujung lidah, Jongin bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang ingin di sampaikannya.

"Sehunah," Panggil Yifan pada Sehun, yang di balas sehun dengan pandangan -ada apa?-,

"Apakah Kyungsoo tahu soal Kristal adalah otak dari semua ini?" Tanya Yifan membuat Jongin menatap penuh rasa penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu?"

"Karena pada saat itu aku tidak berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo selama empat bulan, dan saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya, aku merasa tidak perlu karena akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo hidup dengan membenci lelaki ini." Tunjuk Sehun pada Jongin.

Jongdae menghembuskan napasnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku karena memukulimu, Jongin. Biar bagaimanapun, kau juga adalah korban di sini. Kau juga telah menderita sama banyaknya dari penuturan Chanyeol."

Jongin terkejut karena Jongdae memaafkan dirinya.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku juga telah salah. Jika saja aku lebih dewasa atas perasaanku dulu, semuanya-"

Yifan berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tiidak berhasil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di sesali," Yifan berjalan menuju Jongin, "Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa senang jika kau menyalahkan diri sendiri dan jika kita saling menyalahkan." Semuanya membenarkan perkataan Yifan.

"Namun, tanganku gatal ingin memukulmu. Kau mau menerima pukulanku?" Tanya Yifan saat telah berada di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri, menatap ke arah Yifan. "Akan lebih baik menerima banyak pukulan daripada tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Dan dengan begitu, suara pukulan dan tendangan terdengar beberapa kali, hingga membuat Jongin nyaris tidak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Te- Khhh - terima ka-kasih Hyung." Ujar Jongin terbata sembari menopang tubuhnya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini, lakukan apapun untuk membuat Kyungsoo hidup. Aku merasa nyawa kalian saling bergantung satu sama lain." Anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban Jongin atas perkataan Yifan, meskipun pada nyatanya ia tidak tahu apakah masih memiliki keberanian untuk melihat mata milik wanita itu atau tidak.

"Jika kau menyerah, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Dan kalimat sederhana yang berasal dari seorang Kim Jongdae membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

 _'Ah, mereka benar-benar memberikanku sebuah harapan.' Batinnya._

"Cks, dari dulu kau selalu merepotkanku ya, Kim Jongin." Jongin menoleh ke sisi kirinya di mana Sehun berdiri menopang tubuhnya.

"Kita memang sahabat sehidup semati, Sehunah."

"Ya, aku hidup dan kau yang mati."

Bagi, Jongin , sahabat adalah yang tidak meninghalkanmu meskipun kau salah dan mencoba lari, sahabat adalah mereka yang menonjokmu kuat, namun dengan sabar menuntunmu untuk kembali.

.

TBC

.

Note : 

Uh, aku mohon maaf jika Chapter ini sama sekali tidak bisa menciptakan feelnya sendiri, tapi aku harap kalian bisa sedikit menikmatinya.

Maaf sekali lagi. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Ah iya, aku bingung nentuin endingnya. aku ingin sad ending tapi gak mau juga. hahaha. Ya sudah, nanti ku edit dulu endingnya yah.

sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih

salam sayang,

anna

mwah.


	8. chapter 8

Mungkin, semuanya telah benar-benar terlambat. Apa lagi yang bisa diperbaiki dari sebuah kerusakan yang telah patah segala sisinya? Dan keduanya tidak lagi menemukan jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan, bagaimana menebus sebuah kesalahan?

 **HURT**

 **Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo**

 **(GS)**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyungsoo baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia melakukan aktivitas berat dengan tangannya pasca keluar dari rumah sakit dua minggu lalu. Lukanya masih diperban, tapi ia merasa tidak begitu sakit di tangannya.

"Kyung?" Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah bangun tidur yang berantakkan. Ini sudah pukul 8 pagi dan ini adalah hari minggu dimana libur adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Kemarilah, Baek. Aku membuat sarapan. Maafkan jika aku merepotkanmu selama ini." Kyungsoo menyendokkan nasi goreng kimchi ke piring Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak mendegar kalimat Kyungsoo kemudian mendekati meja dan duduk di kursi untuk sarapan.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal itu Kyung. Kita adalah keluarga, sudah sepantasnya. mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian makan dalam diam.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali bertanya pada Baekhyun soal di mana Kim Jongin berada. Kyungsoo tidak lagi melihat Jongin sejak hari dimana Jongin datang dan menangis saat Kyungsoo masih di rawat, dan ini sudah hampir sebulan Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kabar Jongin.

Sejak masih di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo memaksa Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan Chanyeol berbaik hati menceritakan segala cerita dari masa lalu Jongin. Saat pertama mendengar kebenaran itu, satu-satunya yang bisa dia temukan dari kalimat bibirnya adakah, "maafkan aku, Jongin".

Kyungsoo merasa sakit mengetui jika selama ini Jongin juga menyimpan luka yang sama seperti dirinya. Jika saja dulu Kyungsoo tidak menyimpan apapun dari Jongin, jika saja Kyungsoo bisa jujur dan bertanya soal taruhan itu, takdir mereka mungkin akan bahagia dan tidak semenyedihkan ini.

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya, padahal baik dia dan Jongin, keduanya hanyalah korban dari keserakahan cinta seseorang.

"Kyung, kau oke?" Baekhyun bertanya saat matanya menangkap aliran tipis dipipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah menghadap Baekhyun yang melihatnya khawatir. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah,

"Aku ingin bertemu Jongin, Baekhyun-ah. Tolong, katakan di mana dia saat ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sangat pelan dan lemah.

Baekhyun menatap iba, karena sejujurnya diapun tidak tahu menahu perihal keberadaan Jongin. Seperti kehilangan jejak, Jongin bahkan tidak bisa ditemui dimanapun.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak bergeming, Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan makannya, lalu mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Sesungguhnya, ia hanya ingin bertemu Jongin. Meminta maaf atas apapun yang telah menyakiti Jongin di masa lalu. Karena Kyungsoo merasa ini salahnya, Kyungsoo merasa kehampaan yang luar biasa karena rasa bersalah dan perginya Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun sedari tadi menatap khawatir pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ia takut jika Kyungsoo akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi setidaknya ia masih mendengar suara menangis Kyungsoo samar-samar. Sesekali ia memanggil nama Kyungsoo, dan di jawab dengan kalimat -aku baik-baik saja- dari Kyungsoo.

Ketika sedang bingung dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri tergesa menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, cara yang ditemukannya ini bisa menjadi petunjuk satu-satunya.

 **tuk.tuk.tuk.**

"Kyung?"

"Hmm"

"Mau ku antar ke rumah Jongin? Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa mendapat informasi apapun, bagaimana jika kau yang mencoba? Menayakan langsung kepada orang tua Jongin. Kau mau?"

Tidak terdapat suara apapun, tapi kemudian suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun lega. Kyungsoo muncul dengann wajah sedikit cerah meski masih ada jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Kau mau menemaniku?" Baaekhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Baek." Kyungsoo memeluk erat Baekhyun, yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh wanita bermata sipit itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di depan pintu bercat putih gading yang kokoh. Menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

"Maaf, nona. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang wanita tua menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah Tuan dan Nyona Kim ada? Kami ingin bertemu." Wanita tua tadi mempersilahkan keduanya masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu, sembari ia memanggil Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim.

Setelah menunggu kurang dari sepuluh menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki menuju ke arah mereka. Dan begitu Kyungsoo melihat dua orang yang begitu dikenalnya dulu, ia langsung berdiri membungkuk sopan. Sedangkan kedua orang yang kebih dewasa di sana berdiri terpaku melihat siapa tamu mereka.

"Kyungsoo?" Kemudian suara perempuanlah yang lebih dulu melenyapkan keheningan di ruang tamu itu.

"Apa kabar, Eomma?" Begitu Kyungsoo selesai dengan kalimatnya, seseorang yang disebut eomma langsung mendekat secara tergesa ke arah Kyungsoo, dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Pelukan kerinduan, pelukan permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan eomma, Kyung. Maafkan eomma." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan masih dalam pelukan orang yang disebutnya eomma, yang tidak lain adalah eomma kandung dari Kim Jongin.

"Duduklah dulu Yuri-ah." Suara berat pria menginterupsi pelukan Kyungsoo dan Yuri eomma Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pria paruh bayah yang berdiri lima langkah dari tempatnya.

"Appa... "

"Kemarilah anakku." Ucap Siwon, ayah dari Jongin, yang di panggil appa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih telah kembali, Kyungsoo." Siwon berkata pelan ketika Kyungsoo telah masuk ke pelukannya. Ia menepuk punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

Setelah Siwon melepas pelukannya, mereka kembali duduk dengan Yuri yang duduk di sisi Kyungsoo, Siwon di sofa single di samping Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Yuri.

"Eomma, appa, kenalkan, ini Baekhyun, dia yang selama ini bersamaku." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya karena memang dia belum mengenal orang tua Jongin.

Yuri membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo, menyalurkan kerinduannya. Air matanya sesekali menetes begitu matanya menangkap luka dipergelangan Kyungsoo. Karena Yuri telah mengetahui segala kebenaran dari masa lalu anaknya, karena anaknya sendiri yang telah jujur akan semua hal menyedihkan itu.

"Appa, maafkan aku baru bisa bertemu kalian saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apapun pada kalian, tapi hari ini aku datang ingin meminta sesuatu."

Siwon dan Yuri menatap Kyungsoo, mereka jelas tahu apa yang ingin dimintai oleh Kyungsoo. Bagi siwon dan yuri, Kyungsoo sudah seperti anak kandung mereka sejak pertama kali Jongin mengenalkan wanita itu sebagai kekasihnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Siwon dan Yuri pun tahu jika Kyungsoo telah putus dengan Jongin namun pada saat itu keduanya tidak mengetahui alasan seperti apa yang terjadi dibalik itu. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang, dan Jongin terlibat sebuah perkelahian yang fatal. Namun, keduanya kini mengetahui segalanya karena Jongin telah mengatakan semuanya sejak tiga minggu lalu.

.

.

.

"Astaga?!! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Jongin??!!" Yuri buru-buru ikut memapah Jongin bersama Sehun, lalu di duduk-an di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Kau terlibat perkelahian?" Tanya Yuri lagi begitu anaknya telah duduk.

"Ada yang harus ku katakan kepada eomma dan appa." Jawab Jongin pelan. Sehun menatap Jongin ragu. Sehun takutnya Jongin hanya akan memperparah lebam di wajahnya.

"Appa belum pulang kantor. Cerita ke eomma saja dulu. Kenapa kau terlibat perkelahian?" Paksa Yuri tegas, namun tidak mendapat respon dari Jongin. Yuri menatap Sehun dan dia baru tersadar ini adalah kali pertama selang kurun waktu tujuh tahun ia melihat Sehun berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

"Sehun, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan jika appa telah kembali, eomma." Jongin berbicara ketika Sehun baru akan membuka suara.

Yuri ingin bertanya lagi, namun suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan jika appa telah kembali?" Siwon muncul dengan pakaian kerja yang masih lengkap.

Sehun, Yuri, dan Jongin menatap ke arah Siwon yang duduk di tempat sehun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jongin?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Sehun mengangguk seakan memberi kekuatan. Sehun kemudian mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Karena saat ini dia tidak akan bisa menolong Jongin. Hanya orang itu yang bisa.

"Appa, eomma, pertama, aku ingin membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Kristal. aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas keputusanku." Jongin menatap Siwon dan Yuri yang terlihat kaget secara bergantian.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Jongin!!" Siwon berucap dengan sedikit penekanan. .

"Aku punya alasan." Jongin sama sekali tidak menambah volume suaranya.

Siwon menghela napas, lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"Appa harap alasanmu masuk akal untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu yang kurang dua bulan lagi!"

"Ini lebih dari cukup, appa." Ujar Jongin pelan.

Siwon mengangguk, Yuri hanya mengenggam jemari anaknya. Biar bagaimanapun ia masih khawatir dengan lebam di tubuh anaknya itu.

"Aku bertemu Kyungsoo."

Siwon dan Yuri sangat terkejut, nama itu sudah terlalu lama hilang dari kehidupan mereka.

"Nak, kau tahu betul, appa dan eomma menyayangi Kyungsoo sama halnya anak kami sendiri. Tapi, bertemu Kyungsoo saat sekarang tidak cukup untuk menjadikan alasan batalnya pernikahanmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Kyungsoo sudah kau hapus dari hidupmu." Yuri berucap perlahan, mencoba mengerti anaknya.

"Kyungsoo bukanlah alasannya. Aku baru akan menjelaskan alasanku yang sebenarnya." Siwon mengernyit. Jika bukam Kyungsoo, lalu apa? Firasatnya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Jongin meghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mengambil beberapa kekuatan untuk menceritakan kisah menyedihkan itu.

Setelahnya, Jongin mulai menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya dari kisah tujuh tahun lalu, tentang Kristal, tentang kebodohan Jongin, tentang bunuh diri Kyungsoo, segala cerita yang seperti sembilu di dalam hati Jongin sendiri. Tiada satupun yang ia lewatkan. Semuanya dikatakannya, beserta kebodohannya selama ini.

Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan napas yang tersengal. Ada sesuatu yang menyepit di dalam paru-parunya. Kenyataan hidup Kyungsoo selama ini menjelma apapun yang menghujamkan kesakitan di tubuhnya.

Jongin menatap wajah Siwon yang memerah menahan amarah, dan Yuri yang telah menutup mulutnya terkejut. Kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah diketahui oleh keduanya. Yuri berulang-ulang menyebut nama Kyungsoo dalam tangisnya.

Siwon mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Batalkan pernikahan Jongin dan Kristal. Dan Tuan Jung, kita akan bertemu di pengadilan."

Setelahnya Siwon melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. Lalu menatap Jongin tajam.

"Jongin," Panggil Siwon dengan nada mengerikan yang pernah Jongin maupun Sehun dengar, "Appa tidak tahu jika anak appa sangat menjijikkan seperti dirimu." Siwon melangkah ke arah Jongin lalu menarik kerah kemeja Jongin kasar.

"Kau diam di tempat, Sehun!!" Sehun sudah mengira hal ini.

 **Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.**

Pukulan itu dilayangkan ke seluruh tubuh Jongin. Dari wajah, perut, tendangan di kaki, pukulan di wajah lagi, hingga Jongin tersungkur, dan Yuri memekik dan menangis. Sehun cepat-cepat menenangkan Yuri. Mereka berdua tahu, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Berdiri, Jongin. Jika Kyungsoo nyaris mati berkali-kali, maka kau harus merasakan hal yang sama!!!" Siwon menarik Jongin yang jelas sudah tidak bertenaga. Pukulan dari hyung-hyungnya saja masih terasa di tambah pukulan dari appanya.

 **Bugh. Bugh.**

Suara pukulan masih beradu, Jongin sudah terkapar di lantai rumahnya sendiri.

 **Bugh.**

Tendangan di perut mengeluarkan suara erangan pelan dari Jongin.

Siwon baru akan menarik Jongin lagi namun seseorang menahan pergerakannya.

"Paman, berhenti. Jongin hampir mati!!" Chanyeol menahan Siwon dan menarik Siwon menjauh dari Jongin. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan memberi kode untuk membantu Jongin duduk.

"Lepaskan, Chan! Bajingan itu harus diberi pelajaran!!!"

"Tenanglah dulu paman. Bicarakan baik-baik. Jongin menyadari kesalahannya, bukankah itu bisa sedikit termaafkan?"

Merasa Siwon sudah tenang, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon. Siwon langsung duduk dan memijat kepalanya pening. Chanyeol langsung saja duduk di sisi Siwon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Siwon pada akhirnya. Sejujurnya, ia baru tahu Jika Chanyeol ternyata gahu menahu dengan gadis yang dulu di carinya setengah mati.

"Dia semakin membaik, namun masih perlu waktu buat recovery tendonnya yang nyaris putus. Hanya butuh berapa minggu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit."

Siwon mengangguk, lalu menatap wajah anaknya yang terlihat kesakitan. Siwon akui, Jongin bahkan menerima semua pukulannya, menandakan Jongin telah mengakui segala kesalahannya.

"Chanyeol, Sehun, pulanglah. Ada hal yang harus paman bicarakan dengan Jongin."

"Paman tidak akan membuatnya mati, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Sehun khawatir. Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Tenanglah. Anak itu akan segera mati dengan sendirinya. Pulanglah."

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol dan Sehun pamit dan berlalu dari kediaman Siwon.

"Jongin," Panggil Siwon saat hanya tinggal ia dan Yuri dan Jongin.

Jongin menatap ke arah Siwon perlahan. Rasanya matanya membengkak akibat pukulan dari ayahnya itu.

"Bereskan pakaianmu. Dan terbanglah ke Hongkong. Tinggalah disana sampai ayah menyuruhmu kembali."

Yuri dan Jongin menatap Siwon terkejut.

"Jongin baru saja kembali dan kau menyuruhnya pergi?" Tanya Yuri, ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya meskipun ia sama marahnya dengan Siwon.

"Dia harus merenungi kesalahannya Yuri-ah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bertemu Kyungsoo karena perbuatannya."

Yuri terdiam. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu gadis itu.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku harus pergi." Jongin berbicara perlahan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Siwon dan Yuri.

"Panggil dokter Choi, obati anak itu." Dengan begitu Siwon berlalu dari hadapan Jongin dan Yuri.

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Maafkan aku." Jongin menangis, dan Yuri langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

"Eomma yakin, Kyungsoo telah memaafkanmu, memaafkan kita, Jonginnah." Yuri bisa membayangkan senyum hangat anak gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Appa. Katakan di mana Jongim berada. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Siwon dan Yuri dari ingatan tiga minggu lalu.

Yuri menatap Siwon dibalas tatapan yang sama.

"Jongin pergi, Kyungie-yaa. Dia harus pergi." Yuri mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, eomma. Tolong." Kyungsoo menatap Yuri dengan tatapan memohon. Biar bagaimanapun dia harus bertemu Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu bertemu lelaki bajingan seperti dia Kyungsoo-yaa." Siwon menatap Kyungsoo yang menggeleng.

"Tidak, appa. Aku harus bertemu Jongin. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Aku tidak bisa jika ia belum memaafkanku." Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir, Yuri dan Siwon merasakan nyeri di hati mereka. Kyungsoo, hatimu itu terbuat dari apa sesungguhnya?

"Appa, hmm? Tolong katakan dimana Jongin berada?" Siwon memijat kepalanya yang pening. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kyungsoo terlalu jauh terlalu memiliki hati yang baik. Padahal kehidupan dan anaknya telah menorehkan tinta gelap di sana namun Kyungsoo bahkan merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Aku masih terlalu mencintai Jongin, eomma." Kyungsol menunduk, "Aku masih mencintai... Jongin... " Lirih Kyungsoo.

TBC.

Note :

Haiiiiii yorobun.. Anna's comeback.

ada yang nungguin? gak ada? udah tau emang gak ada. sok banget ngira bakal di tungguin.

tapi tapi tapi, gakpapah.

anna bakal kambek sekalipun gak ada yang nungguin. hehe.

chapter ini very very very membosankan. harap maklum. anna udah revisi berkali kali dan emang stuck di situ mulu. ini senenarnya udah bagian dari chapter terakhir tapi sengaja anna bagi biar makin lama Tamatnya. wkwkwk. g.

chapter selanjutnya anna bakal post jam 9 malam nanti. kalau telat, maafin. hehe.

udah ah. semoga suka. kalau gak, ya suka in aja biar anna senengan dikit. hehe.

bacot banget ya, hehe.

bye bye.

siyunexcapter babe.

Salam rindu,

anna *


	9. chapter 9

Bagaimana jika kehidupan memberimu satu kali lagi kesempatan? Apakah kau meraihnya? Atau berakhir dengan merasa bersalah lalu menyerah?

 **Hurt**

 **Kim Jongin / Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other**

 **Happy Reading**

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ku temani?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir pada seseorang yang yang berada di depan pintu keberangkatan bandara.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Aku akan kembali besok. Percayalah." Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk perempuan paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan,

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh apapun. Aku bisa mati jika kau melakukan hal konyol lagi, Kyung." Baekhyun berujar nyaris menangis. Biar bagaimanapun, Baekhyun sangat khawatir. Ini kali pertama ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menemui Jongin secara sedirian. Meskipun kenyataan telah terbuka, namun ia tahu sifat Kyungsoo yang terlalu suka menyalahkan diri sediri. Pikiran negatif tidak berhenti melintas dibenaknya.

"Aku pergi, Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, di balas senyum oleh Kyungsoo yang pelan-pelan menjauh. Baekhyun melepas Kyungsoo dengan berat hati. Entah mengapa, sesuatu seperti mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Seperti akan ada hal buruk lagi yang akan terjadi.

Terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya, Baekhyun di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol di sana.

"Dia pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia terlambat karena terjebak macet.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Percaya padaku, oke?" Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk, mencoba menghilangkan segala pemikiran buruknya itu.

"Akan ku antar kau ke rumah sakit." Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengenggam jemari Baekhyun, menuju mobil. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sengaja naik taxi ke bandara karena Chanyeol berjanji akan ikut dan mengantar Baekhyun.

"Aku harap semuanya akan segera membaik, Yeollie." Ujar Baekhyun saat kedua telah meninggalkan areal parkiran bandara.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah berada di dalam taksi yang akan membawanya kepada Jongin. Ya, saat ini Kyungsoo telah berada di Hongkong berkat paksaannya kepada Siwon dan Yuri untuk memberitahukan di mana Jongin berada.

Kyungsoo memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya. Reaksi Jongin bertemu dengannya, atau bagaimana cara ia akan menyapa Jongin nantinya. Bagaimana cara dia mengucap maaf, atau apakah Jongin akan memaafkannya.

Kyungsoo mengingat-ngingat hal indah dulu saat mereka masih sangat baik-baik saja. Senyum Jongin, Kyungsoo nyaris lupa dengan lengkung senyum milik lelaki itu, dan untuk terakhir kalianya, setidaknya, dia berharap agar Jongin mau memperlihatkan senyum itu padanya.

Kyungsoo hampir menangis mengingat hal-hal indah saat bersama Jongin dulu. Seharusnya, Kyungsoo jauh lebih tahu bagaimana peduli Jongin padanya dulu. Seharusnya, Kyungsoo bisa lebih bisa melihat luka di mata Jongin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di hotel tempo lalu. Apakah selama ini Jongin hidup dengan membencinya? Setidaknya itu lebih baik, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya karena telah salah menuduh padahal Jongin jelas tersakiti karenanya.

"Nona, anda telah sampai." Supir taxi membuyarkan pemikiran Kyungsoo. Ia keluar taxi dan membiarkan supir taxi mengeluarkan koper kecilnya dari bagasi.

Kyungsoo menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Seketika ia mendadak gugup. Bagaimana jika Jongin menolaknya? Bagaimana jika Jongin membencinya?

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan lalu menarik kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam apartmen mewah itu. Menuju lobi, memasuki lift, dan menekan lantai 9.

Kyungsoo menatap pintu kayu coklat di hadapannya. Apakah ia harus menekan bel? Atau ia hanya perlu menunggu Jongin keluar dari rumah? Ini hari minggu dan masih pukul 11 siang.

Setelah bergelut dengan pilihannya, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menekan bel. Namun dia memilih menjauh dari intercom. Setidaknya, Jongin tidak akan langsung menolaknya.

"Siapa?" Bunyi dari intercom mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Suara Jongin menyapa dari dalam.

Lalu detik berikutnya, suara bunyi klik pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo buru-buru berdiri di hadapan pintu.

"Hai, Jongin-ah!!!" Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyapa riang, dan menemukan wajah Jongin yang terlalu terkejut untuk mendapatinya di hadapan.

Jongin terkejut, dari sekian banyak orang di muka bumi, dia tidak mengira bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang akan menganggu tidur siangnya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu berada di depan pintu apartemennya saat Jongin sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba melupakan Kyungsoo, dan menahan keinginannya untuk menemui wanita yang terlalu dirindukannya itu.

"Jongin?" Jongin tersadar saat Kyungsoo kembali menyebut namanya. Dengan tergesa, Jongin menutup pintu apartemen, tanpa merasa perlu untuk mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki area hidupnya kurang dari tiga minggu ini.

 **Piiip. Piip.**

"Jongin, buka pintunya!!" Jongin bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari dalam ruangan.Jongin ingin sekali membawa Kyungsoo masuk, ingin sekali memeluknya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat wanita itu terlalu lama, rasa bersalahnya menyeruak membuat sesak di dadanya.

"Kembalilah, Kyungsoo. Jangan datang lagi. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mencariku apapun yang mereka coba katakan padamu."

Suara Jongin pelan, namun bisa di dengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menggeleng meskipun Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak boleh kembali, setidaknya, beri ia kesempatan terakhir untuk memiliki lelaki itu, hanya untuk yang terakhir.

"Aku ingin bicara, Jongin. Kita harus bicara. Kita tidak boleh hidup seperti kita di hari kemarin, Jongin, kau dengar aku? Jongin, buka pintunya. Aku akan menangis jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini. Kau bilang, air mataku yang tidak pernah kau ingin lihat, tapi kau berbohong! Kau sangat suka melihat aku menangis, selama ini kau membuat aku menangis, apakah sekarang kau akan membuat aku menangis lagi?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, samar samar ia mendengar Kyungsoo terisak pelan.

"Jongin, aku sudah menangis. Aku jelek sekarang. Katamu, aku jelek kalau menangis. Aku tidak mau menjadi jelek, jadi aku akan menahan air mataku. Tapi, bisakah kau membuka pintu sialan ini untukku? Jongin?"

Suara Kyungsoo melemah di akhir. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan air matanya, sedang Jongin mencoba untuk menahan keinginannya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin sekali memeluk wanita itu, tapi di sisi lain, Jongin ingin Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea, lalu hidup baik-baik dan melupakan segala kenangan buruknya bersama Jongin. Dengan begitu, Jongin akan mampu meaafkan dirinya, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus bahagia, dan terlepas dari orang brengsek seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo masih terisak, Jongin masih mendegarkan tak berniat meninggalkan pintu. Setidaknya, dia harus memastikan Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Jongin kalah terhadap keputusannya, karena ucapan samar Kyungsoo yang terdengar olehnya,

"Aku rindu Jongin."

Jongin buru-buru membuka pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya di lipatan tangan. Jongin ikut berjongkok, mengambil wajah Kyungsoo, dan dapat di lihatnya wajah itu basah oleh air mata.

Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalan pelukannya, memeluk erat wanita itu, seakan mencoba meluruhkan segala kerinduannya terhadap wanita itu. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat, laku bergumam pelan,

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah. Maafkan aku." ujarnya berulang-ulang. Membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo adalah seorang malaikat yang jalannya telah di kotori oleh Jongin sendiri.

Setelah diam-diaman lebih dari lima menit, Jongin mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo namun wanita itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin tersenyum diam-diam.

"Lepaskan dulu. Ayo kita masuk dan bicara di dalam."

Kyungsoo menggeleng masih memeluk erat Jongin,

"Aku tidak mau. Kau akan menipuku lalu meninggalkanku di sini lagi. Aku tidak mau!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, lalu dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, mengambil koper Kyungsoo, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartment. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, tapi dia memilih untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukan, daripada dia jatuh nantinya.

Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo di sofa, lalu memilih duduk di sisi wanita itu. Lalu keduanya larut dalam diam.

Jongin memandang kurus ke arah layar datar di hadapan, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan banyak hal salah satunya bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui keberadaanya. Apakah ayah dan Ibunya yang berbaik hati memberitahukannya?

Sedang Kyungsoo sibuk memerhatikan seisi apartment Jongin. Apartment jongin tidak begitu besar. Hanya ada satu kamar, ruang televisi yang berbatasan dengan kitchen minimalis, antara ruang televisi dan dapur di batasi dengan meja konter panjang yang bisa di gunakan sebagai meja makan.

Kyungsoo kemudian menatap lelaki di sisinya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat tulang pipi Jongin dari samping. Jongin terlihat kurus dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Rambut Jongin masih berwarna hitam tapi terlihat berantakkan. Apakah selama ini Jongin hidup tidak teratur. Kyungsoo menoleh kembali ke dapur lalu mencari-cari tempat sampah. Dan benar saja, tumpukkan cup ramen instan bersarang di sana.

Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri, lalu menanggalkan coat coklatanya, menyisakan kemeja putih kebesaran berlengan pendek yang di padukan dengan ripped jeans warna navy.

Jongin tersadar dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang telah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin saat Kyungsoo mulai melangkah ke arah dapur.

"Melihat apakah ada yang bisa mengisi perut kite berdua di sini." Kyungsoo membuka pintu lemari pendingin. Setidaknya, isi lemari pendinginnya masih banyak. Ada se-pack ayam beberapa telur, dan beberapa sayuran.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengeluarkan bahan makanan.

"Kau lapar? Aku akan memesan makanan. Tidak usah repot." Jongin berdiri di sisi Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak mengurus dirimu? Kau terlihat sangat berantakkan," Kyungsoo menyentuh rambut Jongin dan merapikan rambut Jongin yang terlihat berantakkan itu, "begini jauh lebih baik." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah selesai merapikan rambut Jongin.

Jongin sejujurnya terkejut saat Kyungsoo menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Jongin. Dan pada saat Kyungsoo hendak menarik tangan dari kepalanya, Jongin sontak mengambil jemari wanita itu.

"Jangan begini, Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin pelan, dia melihat ke dalam mata wanita yang kini terkejut karena Jongin mengambil jemarinya.

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, sangat lembut dan tulus. Seperti senyum Kyungsoo bertahun-tahun lalu. Senyum yang dulu selalu menjadi miliknya. Kyungsoo lalu balas menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, menepuk pelan, lalu menarik pelan Jongin, membawanya duduk di kursi yang ada di meja konter.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan ganggu aku. Kemampuan memasakku masih belum berubah." Jongin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan dunianya.

Jongin tidak mengerti, mengapa Kyungsoo bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun di antara ke duanya. Apakah Kyungsoo telah mendengar sesuatu dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Jongin tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang memaafkannya seperti ini, Jongin ingin Kyungsoo menamparnya, memukulnya, atau bahkan Jongin sangat ikhlas jika Kyungsoo membunuhnya saja. Karena dengan begitu, Jongin tidak merasa semakin bersalah.

Jongin melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang diplester dengan plester perban. Hatinya remuk saat mengetahui bahwa hal itu karena dirinya. Dan cara Kyungsoo menjalani hidupnya selama ini, Jongin hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya karena itu.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya. Dan satu-satunya yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah merengkuh tubuh kecil wanita itu. Dengan pelan, ia berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang mengaduk sup ayamnya, namun pergerakkanya terhenti saat ia merasakan lengan seseorang melingkari perutnya dan dagu orang tersebut bertumpu di antara ceruk leher dan pundaknya.

"Maaf lancang memelukmu." Jongin berkata pelan, Kyungsoo hanya diam, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk sup. membiarkan Jongin masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo merasakan basah di pundaknya. Dengan cepat ia mematikan api kompor, lalu berbalik tanpa melepas tangan Jongin yang masih memeluknya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari menghapus air mata di pipi Jongin, lalu menatap mata Jongin yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Jangan menghukumku dengan cara ini Kyungsoo. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau memukulku atau memakiku, tapi jangan seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan melihat kau yang masih berbaik hati kepada orang brengsek sepertiku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju dengan Jongin. Bagi Kyungsoo, semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahanya.

"Kau tidak bersalah Jongin-ah. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika ada yang harus meminta maaf, sudah pasti itu adalah aku. Maafkan aku Jongin. Jika saja, dulu aku bisa jujur apapun padamu, jika saja dulu aku tidak berbohong saat pergi ke tem-"

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Jongin dengan cepat membawa Kyungsoo masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan ingat itu, Kyung. Kau tidak perlu mengingat hal buruk yang sudah ku lakukan untukmu dulu."

Kyungsoo terisak pelan dalan pelukan Jongin, dan Jongin kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, maafkan aku."

"Dengar Kyungsoo," Jongin melonggarkan pelukan lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang di balas tatap oleh wanita itu, "Berhenti meminta maaf karena ini bukan salahmu. Satu-satunya yang salah. adalah aku. Aku yang bodoh yang bahkan meragukanmu dulu. Yang terlalu gampang di manipulasi oleh wanita ular seperti Kristal, bahkan menolak percaya pada sahabatku sendiri. Aku yang bersalah karena membuatmu berkali-kali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tanpa tahu apapun, dan malah kembali menyakitimu. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu, berlutut di kakimu bahkan menciumnya, tapi semua hal yang ingin ku lakukan, aku merasa kesalahanku tidak termaafkan, bahkan oleh diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo semakin menangis mendengar kalimat Jongin. Tidakkan ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi keduanya? Tidakkah seharusnya kini, untuk sekali dan terakhir, mereka berdua harus bahagia? Bukankah kesedihan yang bertahun-tahun ini, sudah saatnya menukarnya dengan kebahagiaan?

Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di pipi Jongin. Lalu mengusap pelan air mata yang bahkan masih jatuh menetes.

"Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin pelan, lalu tersenyum,

"Bagaimana jika kita saling memaafkan lalu saling mencintai saja?"

Jongin menatap jauh ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Semua ketulusan bersarang di sana, tapi entah mengapa Jongin merasa gelisah. Jongin yakin Kyungsoo telah memaafkannya, tapi saat Jongin masuk lebih jauh ke dalam mata itu, jongin menemukan perasaan takut, takut kehilangan yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi,apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Jongin setelah mengesampingkan rasa gelisahnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang paling ingin Kyungsoo lihat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Dari dulu, saat ini, nanti. Apapun yang ada pada dirimu, aku akan selalu menemukan diriku jatuh cinta padamu."

Jongin kemudian mengecup lama dan lembut dahi Kyungsoo. Menyalurkan segala perasaan yang telah bertahun-tahun menyiksanya. Tentang cintanya, kerinduannya, rasa bersalahnya.

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, bagaimanapun caranya." Batin Jongin._

 _"Terima kasih, Jongin. Dengan begini. aku akan lebih mudah pergi." Batin Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau bertemu appa dan eomma lalu memaksa mereka memberitahu tempatku?" Jongin bertanya saat mereka telah selesai makan dan kini duduk bersisian menonton tivi.

Jongin duduk bersila di atas sofa, sedang Kyungsoo di sisinya dengan tangan Jongin yang melingkari bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus memohon kepada mereka. Appa sampai memintaku untuk melupakanmu."

Jongin terkekeh dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Appanya benar-benar memberinya hukuman.

"Harusnya kalau pergi, pamitlah dulu. Aku hampir mati menunggumu mengunjungiku. Aku menanyai semua orang, tapi mereka tidak tahu dimana keberadaanmu."

"Kan sekarang sudah ketemu. Tidak lagi merasa ingin mati, kan?" Jongin bertanya lalu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang menagngguk.

"Jangan berpikir ingin mati lagi, Kyung. Berpikirlah ingin hidup bersamaku mulai sekarang."

"Kau ingin hidup denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir, selama ini aku tidak menikah karena siapa?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya memeluk Jongin dari samping, yang kemudian menerbitkan kekehan dari mulut Jongin.

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo berlaku manja padanya. Jongin merasa kebahagiaannya baru akan di mulai.

"Aku akan kembali besok." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan masih memeluk Jongin.

"Kok cepat? Apa appa melarangmu berlama-lama denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali besok tapi bersamamu."

"Bersamaku?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan laku mengangguk melihat Jongin.

"Cabang perusahaan di Swedia telah di merger dengan cabang Hongkong. Appa ingin kau kembali dan mengambil alih cabang yang ada di Pulau Jeju."

"Lalu yang di Hongkong?"

"Suho oppa yang akan megambil alihnya."

"Appa menyuruhku kembali? Ku kira dia membuangku."

"Makanya beterima kasihlah kepadaku, karena berkatku kau tidak jadi di buang appa."

"Ya. Ya. Kau kan anak kesayangan mereka." Kyungsol tertawa melihat Jongin yang merajuk.

.

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo menutup matanya di sofa. Jongin baru selesai mandi, dan Ini sudah pukul 7 malam

Kyungsoo menggeleng,

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku denganmu. Aku rindu Jongin."

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu dengan cepat menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal. Kyungsoo kaget lalu membuka matannya dan melihat Jongin yang membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di tempat tidur, lalu menyelimuti wanita itu.

"Tidurlah. Kau terlihat capek. Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangku untuk keberangkatan besok."

"Aku akan membantumu," Kyungsoo hendak melepas selimut namun Jongin menahan gerakkannya.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah selesai." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menutup matanya, tapi kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemari.

Kyungsoo merekam wajah Jongin dalam ingatannya, hanya akan ada Jongin dalam sisa hidupnya.

Jongin selesai 30 menit kemudian dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk saling melihat."

Kyungsoo menepuk tempat di sisinya, Jongin mendekat lalu ikut berbaring di sisi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin, dan Jongin terkekeh. Ia lalu memakai selimut untuk keduanya, lalu ikut membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Mengantuk?" Tanya Jongin, tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Setelah kau tertidur."

Dengan begitu Kyungsoo menutup matanya, dan Jongin tidak melepas tatapannya dari wajah Kyungsoo yang damai.

Jongin masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas, jemarinya menelusuri pipi Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup dahi wanita itu. Menatap lagi, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Di lakukannya berulang-ulang sembari menggumam kalimat aku cinta kamu atau terima kasih, hingga ia merasa mengantuk dan tertidur menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kembali ke Korea, Jongin di sibukkan dengan berkas pemindahannya ke Pulau Jeju. Dia masih sering bertemu Kyungsoo, entah itu menjemput Kyungsoo dari restoran yang di kelola oleh Kyungsoo, atau berkunjung ke apartment Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka kini terlibat dalam bertemanan yang hangat. Tidak mencoba membawa apapun cerita di masa lalu.

Dan karena besok adalah hari kepindahan Jongin, makanya mereka mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil di bar milik Yifan. Btw, Yifan telah menikah minggu lalu.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo belum datang?" Tanya Luhan yang tengah duduk di samping Sehun.

"Katanya di perjalanan." Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah lebih dulu tiba, karena ia di jemput Chanyeol dari rumah sakit dan belum pulang ke apartment.

Jongin terlihat khawatir, entah mengapa perasaan gelisah kembali menghantuinya.

"Tenanglah. Dia akan segera sampai." Yifan menepuk pundak Jongin lalu duduk di sisi istrinya.

"Itu dia." Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

Jongin menghampiri cepat lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira kau hilang." Ucapnya pelan, tapi sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar kalimat Jongin, bahkan ia tidak sadar saat Jongin telah melepas pelukkannya dan kini sedang memanggil namanya.

"Kyung?"

"Kyung?"

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Ah, ya. Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat."

Jongin kemudian membawa Kyungsoo mendekat ke teman-temannya lalu duduk bersama yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo tidak fokus, sesuatu nenganggu pikirannya. Ia terus memikirkan keputasannya, tapi di sisi lain dia menemukan jalan yang lain. Ia sesekali melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang tertawa, semakin membuat dia tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengannya.

"Sedikit pusing." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Ia pusing karena memikirkan keputusannya itu

"Kalian masih akan bertemu. LDR-an 7 tahun aja bisa, masa segini doang sedih sih, Kyung."

Sehun mengejek Kyungsoo karena dia pikir Kyungsoo merasa sedih karena Jongin akan menetap di Jeju.

"Sehun sialan.!!" Sehun tertawa di ikuti oleh semuanya.

"Aku akan segera membawanya tinggal denganku." Ucapan Jongin menyita perhatian yang lainnya.

Jongin yang duduk di sisi Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna Navy dari kantung celananya.

"Kita harus menikah, bukan?" Tanya Jongin lagi entah pada siapa, tapi matanya lurus memandang mata Kyungsoo. Ia lalu membuka kotak beludru yang di dalamnya ada sepasang cincin berwarna perak.

Ia mangambil cincinnya sendiri lalu memasang sendiri ke jemarinya. Ia lalu mengambil jemari Kyungsoo,

"Kita pernah sepakat untuk hidup bersama selamanya, jadi saat ini tidak ada penolakan? oke?"

Kyungsoo terpaku. Sejak awal Jongin mengatakan kalimat lamaran itu, saat Jongin membuka kotak beludru, dan saat Jongin tersenyum tulus saat ia memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku telah menemukan keputusanku yang sebenarnya." Batin Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru, air matanya menetes pelan, lalu ia memeluk erat Jongin, bergumam -ini memalukan, Jonginah.

Teman-teman mereka bertepuk tangan juga terharu. Setidaknya, biarkan misah mereka berakhir indah.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bersamaku?" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi saat telah duduk di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar bersama Jongin. Besok kami akan berpisah, kau tahu." Baekhyun memutar mata malas.

"Ya. ya. Hati-hati." Dengan begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo di depan Vitory Bar. Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin yang masih berada di dalam bar.

"Mereka sudah kembali?" Jongin muncul beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ayo!!!"

Kyungsoo langsung menggandeng lengan Jongin lalu berjalan menelusuri toko-toko yang sejajar dengan Victory bar.

"Kita Mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin karena dia tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Jalan-jalan pokonya. Kemana aja."

Mereka berdua lalu memutuskan berjalan ke tempat yang masih ramai oleh pengunjung, masuk ke dalam toko barang-barang lucu, atau mencoba jajanan pinggir jalan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini berjalan di trotoar dengan jari saling mengenggam.

Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari traffic light.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik taksi. Penerbanganmu besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kau akan terlalu capek jika harus mengantarku. Ini sangat jauh dari lokasi apartment."

Kyungsoo kemudian memgambil ponsel lalu menelpon operator perusahaan taksi untuk memesan taksi.

"Kau yakin? Aku masih bisa mengantarmu. Ayo kembali ke Victory."

"Aku sudah memesan taksi. Kau kembalilah ke victory. Besok pagi, aku sendiri yang akan mengatarmu ke bandara."

Jongin mengiyakan pada akhirnya. Seberanya, ia merasa kembali gelisah entah karena apa. Tapi lagi-lagi perasaan itu ditepisnya.

Ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi.

 _"Nona, aku berada di seberang jalan. Akan sangat susah untuk menyebarang, aku akan menjemputmu dengan berjalan kaki jika kau tidak keberatan."_

"Tidak masalah pak. Aku akan ke sana sendirian."

pip.

"Lihat, taxi ku sudah sampai. Kau pulanglah. Beritahu aku kalau sudah di rumah."

Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Jongin sekilas.

Sejujurnya, hari ini Kyungsoo akan menjadikan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Jongin. Dia telah memutuskan untuk pergi selama-lamanya dari kehidupan Jongin, karena rasa bersalah di hatinya tidak pernah memudar. Ia pun telah merasa menjadi perempuan paling kotor hingga merasa tidak pantas bersama Jongin.

Namun, pemikiran itu lenyap saat ia datang terlambat karena macet, dan jongin memeluknya dan mengira jika Kyungsoo hilang. Kekhawatiran Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo, bahwa Jongin adalah rumahnya, tempat ia kembali seburuk apapun keadaanya. Jongin adalah rumahnya, yang senantiasa tulus menerima keadaan dirinya, sekotor apapun ia. Jongin adalah rumahnya, yang akan kosong jika Kyungsoo memilih pergi. Senyum Jongin saat melamarnya, terlalu indah untuk ditukar dengan kesedihan. Karena Kyungsoo tahu, baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keduanya telah menjadi pusat dari kelemahan masing-masing.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Jongin-nie.."

Kyungsoo melambai pergi sambil senyum di balas hal yang sama oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo kemudian mengikuti kerumunan orang yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di zebra cross hingga ia tertinggal di belakang. Lagi pula itu tidak masalah karena pergantian lampu lalu lintasnya masih cukup lama.

Jongin masih berdiri melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan menyebrangi jalan. Ia masih tersenyum karena sesekali Kyungsoo akan berbalik dan melambai semangat ke arahnya. Kekasihnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Namun, senyum Jongin hilang dan menjadi panik, karena dari arah utara sebuah truk box berlalu kencang dan tak menentu arah, menerobos lalu lintas.

Dengan penuh kekuatan dan kecepatan, Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo karena pada akhirnya, kegelisahannya terbukti, truk box tersebut kini mengarah ke arah Kyungsoo yang terdiam karena panik melandanya.

Mata Kyungsoo silau karena cahaya lampu yang berasal dari truk box tersebut, menutup mata, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakan panik beberapa orang, lalu bayangan Jongin yang tersenyum terlintas.

 _"Ah, pada akhirnya aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku, Jonginah."_

 **Brugh!!!!!!!**

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya terselimuti, sebelum akhirnya truk tersebut menghantamnya. Jauh terguling lalu menabrak trotoar.

Kyungsoo merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di punggungnya, pelan-pelan ia mencoba membuka mata dan pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Jongin yang tertutup matanya dan ada darah yang mulai mengalir dari kepalanya.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak, namun kemudian semuanya gelap. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu adalah, Jongin memeluknya sesaat sebelum truk tersebut nyaris menyentuhnya.

 _"Aku tidak akan membuatmu pergi lagi, bagaimanapun caranya." Kim Jongin._

Note:

Hai hai. gimana gimana. Aku udah cocok nulis skenario sinet indo belum. wkwkwkw.

gak berasa feelnya. udah ku ulang ulang.

Jongin ku matiin gak papa kan? biar berasa feelnya gitu.

ehe.

Cape gak nunggu end? capek? duh. iya iya. chapter depan ku tamatin deh.

tapi Jongin mati. wkwkw.

sudah ah. sampai ketemu di chapter terakhir.

salam sayang,

anna.

mwah. *


End file.
